Recovery
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Will he be her recovery? Harriet Finch & Cain Dingle
1. Background Sounds

So this is very new! Some people may be confused as I am a major coira fan but since they introduced charriet I just couldn't help myself but fall in love with this odd pairing. Coira are still my number ones though so don't panic, I know where my loyalties lie! So I hope those who are charriet fans enjoy and maybe some new fans will be made, who knows?

This chapter is the first of many to come and is more like an introduction, hence why it's so short. The other chapters will be much bigger.

I awoke, awoke with nothing but darkness around me. Was this a dream? Was I in heaven? I soon figured i couldn't be as I heard the sounds of machines bleeping all around me. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings, it was still black but it seemed lighter than before. My foggy daydream was interrupted by the voice of a man, it was a few minutes before I was able to recognise the voice. It was him, Cain Dingle.

I can't believe my ears as I listen intently to him demanding the doctors to tell him something, anything. I'm just as much in the dark as him, if not more so. He seems so agitated, I can hear it in his desperate tone. I then hear footsteps of the doctor walking away, assuming that Cain went with him.

I was surprised when I felt the light touch of someone holding my hand, he was so gentle, I'd never really experienced this side of him before. I feel him kiss my forehead and whisper that everything will be fine. I wish I could answer, just be able to assure him that I'm fine. We only fought a few days ago, a stupid, meaningless argument where we both said things we didn't mean, I know that for certain now. He must have feelings for me otherwise why would he be here?

Another voice can be heard in the back ground, several intact. My ears adjust as I try to work out who they belong to. I can hear Laurel who despite almost ruining my relationship with Cain was one of my best friends. And then there it is, that distinct tone, Moira. I liked Moira, she was a lovely woman but as she got closer I feared as Cain still longingly had a tight but gentle grasp on my hand. I know Moira is the love of his life and it shocks me when he doesn't instantly move away from me.

It's strange but I can hear the awkward silence in the room, the elephant that hasn't been addressed.

As soon as I knew it, visitors once again had to leave. I hated it, I didn't like being on my own - not since Cain came along. I suppose I didn't like it much before either, I'd just gotten use to it. Nobody should have to get used to being alone.

As Cain kisses my forehead a final time I overhear his chat to my doctor, and I hear the words I've been fighting to hear. They are waking me up.


	2. Wide Awake

Before I begin the next chapter I just want to thank those who reviewed the last one, you don't know how much reviews mean to me so thank you so much! This one as I said will be a longer chapter but I don't want to give too much away at once so the chapters will become increasingly bigger as they go on, so I hope you all enjoy x

Also please let me know your opinion on the POV, I wanted to try something different :)

Harriet's POV

I awoke with nothing around me. At first I couldn't see anything, nothing but darkness. As I adjusted more to the light and my surroundings I began to realise what had happened. I'd woken up.

initially i couldn't speak, but as everything became more clear, it all started coming back to me. The stabbing, Me arguing with Cain, Finn. I definitely remember Finn, not just helping me but I remember him being in the car.

Doctors and Nurses soon enough came rushing in to make sure everything was as it should be. They also removed a few wires from the mass that I already had plugged into me. I felt much better now that I was awake, much more alive than I did before, most likely down to all the drugs they'd had to give me.

I'd been lying still for about an hour, there wasn't much else to do really, in fact I'd probably been lying still for about a week now. I had began to drift slowly back off to sleep when I heard shouting coming from the corridors. His voice sounded distressed, angry, confused.

"I told you to call me as soon as she showed any signs of waking up, you lot are useless." He shouted in what I presumed must have been my doctors face. It was then he reached my door and stepped in. "I'll give you too some privacy" the doctor kindly offered, shutting the blinds before he left.

"I could hear you shouting from the car park" I laughed, it still hurt a little but it felt good to laugh.

"Look what I said, about not having feelings for you. I didn't mean it" He spoke with a kind, gentle tone and I could tell he meant every word he said. I simply just nodded in response, although I already knew, I knew everything he'd confessed to me over the past few days but I'd already decided against telling him, I wouldn't want him getting embarrassed.

Cains POV

I held her hand and caressed it with my thumb. She had drifted back off to sleep, I was almost glad she'd fallen asleep. She looked drained, I could tell from the minute i walked in she was tired. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I had to say but I know I can't say it yet, not here. She looked so peaceful, her long, wavy hair dangling loosely over her face. I moved my hand up to her cheek and carefully moved her hair to behind her ear. She hated it like that, but I loved it. I could see her whole face properly and she was beautiful.

As she was lying there I couldn't help but think about Moira, how even though she'd never let on, her life had probably been torn to shreds again after learning about me and Harriet. Obviously I still cared for her, but I can't see any way back for us, too much has happened. Moira and Harriet were so different, not that I'd ever compare the two. They were both gentle and kind, but tough when they needed to be. But they were completely different women.

I sat in admiration of Harriet, I couldn't help but stare at her. I kissed her hand and she sleepily smiled. That smile was my weakness, it was the best thing about her. I couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her accident. Maybe if I'd just fixed the bible bus instead of playing around, trying to annoy her then she wouldn't even be in this mess. I know I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help it.

The doctor comes in and asks to speak to me outside, obviously I agree but I worry about what he's about to tell me.

"Harriet is very lucky, she'll be left with a scar but that's the most of the damage, we want to keep her in another night or two, just to keep an eye on her but then she can go home." I couldn't believe my ears, I honestly thought he was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear, but it's the complete opposite. I can't wait to tell Harriet.


	3. The Urge

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they were really helpful! Please keep reading as the story has only just begun. (Just to clarify Pearl is on a cruise and Paddy has moved back in with Rhona leaving Harriet living In Woodbine Cottage alone.)

Disclaimer: I forgot the last two chapters but I do not own these characters or any other characters mentioned although I wish I did, how cool would that be. All characters belong to ITV, Emmerdale x

Cains POV

I was nervous as I drove up to the front of the hospital, nervous to bring Harriet home. I'd been assured she was fine but I'm almost certain she's putting a brave front on things. I see her stood there with her bags on the floor next to her, she bent down to pick up one but stopped in her tracks as I shot her a stern look. She stood back up and walked towards my car, I swiftly got out and opened the door for her to get in. She looked up from inside my car and smiled at me, she knew that smile got me every time. I picked up her bags quickly and put them in the boot. As I got into the car and put on my seatbelt I felt the presence of a hand pressed on my leg. I looked over to her and gave her that same loving smile and started the engine.

Harriets POV

Neither of us had said a thing the whole journey home, it was a comfortable silence though, not an awkward one. As we stopped outside my cottage I looked over to Cain and decided to be the first one to speak.

"So then, what now?" I chuckled as I moved forwards in my seat.

"Fancy a cuppa?" He whispered to me softly, nodding towards my front door.

"Yeah, go on then" I replied, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Cains POV

I got Harriet inside the house and made sure she was settled on the sofa with a blanket before getting up to make the tea. I put a few sugars in mine to keep me awake, I'd not been sleeping, not properly, worrying about Harriet.

"Don't say I never do anything for you" I laugh as I pass Harriet her Tea.

"Thank you lovely" she said with a smile. Lovely? She'd never called me that before.

"Why don't we go out for a meal tonight, my treat - if your up for it?" I asked her in hope of a positive response.

"Yeah, okay. I don't see why not." She smiled again, I loved it when she smiled.

"Are you okay whilst I go and check how things are at the garage?" I asked her, not wanting to leave if she didn't want me to.

"Of course I'll be fine, do I have to dress up tonight?" She said looking up at me.

"If you really want to, I'll pick you up at 7" I bend down, planting a soft kiss on her lips, and without saying another word left for the garage.

Harriets POV.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. We'd never really been on a proper date, nobody knew about us before. I must admit I was pretty scared about people finding out at first but now I don't care.

It was 6.30pm and I'd finished my hair and make-up but I still didn't have a clue what I was going to wear. I presumed Cain would be wearing a suit, probably a black suit, so maybe I should match. I picked out a fitted, black, body-con dress, that hugged my figure but not too much as my stab wound still hurt a little. I tossed on a pair of black high heels and headed downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I realised Cain was in the kitchen, and in fact was wearing a black suit.

"Hey you." I say as I walk round the banister and into the door way of the kitchen.

"Wow. You look incredible." He tells me, which makes me grin like an absolute idiot.

Cains POV

She looked amazing, I couldn't help but stare in awe at her. I never thought I'd ever fall in love again, I thought I'd never love somebody like I loved Moira. But I think I've fallen in love with her. Not just her looks, I love everything about her. Her smile, her confidence, her humour, her personality, everything. I know that I've never been good with sharing my feelings with anyone but I feel as if I need to tell her, that something's urging me to confess. And I will, tonight.


	4. The Big Revelation Part One

Guys let me know what you think of these short chapters, i want to either upload a short chapter every day or a huge chapter every week, I'll let you choose xx

Harriet's POV

I couldn't resist the smile that was slowly pulling up my lips, the restaurant that sat before me was like a dream. No. It was a dream, and to make it even better, I had a brilliant man to share it with. Cain was smiling too, although I could see it wasn't for the same reasons, and his eyes glistened warmly as he pulled out a chair for me; who knew Cain Dingle was such a gentleman. He sat down a few moments after, whilst I stared into his brown eyes that melted like burning oak.

"This is so beautiful Cain," I spoke gently, smiling again, "Thank you"

He looked up from the menu that was laid before him, a small grin tugging the side of his mouth, "You deserve it Harriett." This earns a slight blush and I take his hand, giving it a warm squeeze.

Cains POV

I couldn't resist that smile, the one that sends a buzz of warmth into my stomach. Her hand squeezes mine, another wave of heat dancing over my skin; she was stunning tonight.

"Harriet, I have something to tell you," I say softly, the words floating in the air, mixing with her sweet perfume. Her smile doesn't falter, which at first surprised me, but soon reassured the words that I had yet to say.

"Anything Cain."

I give her hand a soft squeeze, as if to prepare her for the news. I look away from her, somehow unable to catch my voice. The conflict in my head was a mess, the last time I ever felt this way was with Moira. Forget Moira. I take a gulp, that traps the lump in my throat. How could the unpredictable, big bad wolf become tame?

And then I realise.

With a glance.

With her smile.

That Harriet Finch would be the reason.

"I love you Harriet."


	5. The Big Revelation Part Two

I'm happy to go on with the short chapters every day or a huge chapter each week, it's totally up to you guys xx

Harriet's POV

Cain's voice barely even drifts into the air before my head begins to spin, slow at first.

"I love you Harriet."

I start to speak and the restaurant around me begins to melt and shift, all colours drifting together, raising a lump into my throat. Cain's eyes begin to shadow, clearly a sign of him retreating. Retreating away from the look of disdain that now clouded over my face.

"I-I need some air.."

I clamber out of my seat, my mind longing for a breathe of cold air, desperation clawing across my field of thoughts. I make it to the door, passing by a loved up couple as they trod in from outside. Finally reaching the bitter wind, I take a breathe as I walk steadily into the night.

My vision begins to clear slightly, a thud of footsteps approaching from the restaurant, heavy one's at that. It's almost deafening to listen to, and the wall of dizziness becomes harder to overcome.

"Harrie-"

Cains POV

As soon as she stands I regret pouring my heart into the words. The words that had leaped from my mouth without a thought. The words that I never thought I'd hear myself say again. Concern strikes me soon after, like a smash of reality against the dreaminess of tonight's dinner. She leaves hastily, grasping for the door like a women in need of an escape. An escape from me? From the burden I had brought with those 4 words. I follow her, my thoughts rapidly colliding in my head; a thunderstorm of "Why's" and "What if's".

The cold air rushes against me as I make it out the doorway, Harriet barely visible at the end of the street, only lit by the nearest shop sign. I step forward an inch, my mouth forming the name I had learned to adore.

"Harriet."

Before the words drift away, Harriet sinks to the ground, her body crumpled as she crashes against the cold, hard pavement.

In a blink , I'm by her side, cradling her in my arms. I can't help but feel a flood of guilt erode against me as I hold her tightly.

A throng of people pass by, not one caring about the man holding a women with concern. Until one voice breaks the tide.

"Is everything okay?" Their voice spikes up my nerves, and I can't help but snap in annoyance.

"Does it look okay!?"

They flinch back, with wide eyes, motionless.

"Don't just stand there! She needs an ambulance!"

My words seem to light a dimly lit fire in the bystanders eyes as they pull out their phone with fumbling fingers. Sirens soon follow, like a cacophony of pain to my head. And a stretcher soon holds the beautiful women I had recently poured my heart out to.

sorry for the cliffhanger guys haha, another chapter to follow tomorrow :) xx


	6. The Outcome

Harriet's POV

Beeping machines. It's felt as though the beeping had never left me at all. Yet it was somewhat comforting, it seemed like the only stable thing in my life right now was those beeps. And Cain.

He was here with me, that I knew for certain, even without the gentle touch of his hand in mine. I already knew he would be here. I felt softened by his fingers as they swept across my skin; like little strokes of a feather. They circled my palm, and my body relaxed, my eyes opening slowly to peek at the glowing room surrounding me. Brightly at first, I was greeted by the familiar, melancholy hospital room. I was sat in the same, uncomfortable mattress in the same scratchy hospital gown. With the same beeping.

And the same man.

I took a breath, and I instantly knew that Cain was aware that I was now awake. His hand squeezed mine and I found my eyes locked with his. A hopeful glow danced in his eyes, something that brought a warm feeling into the bottom of my stomach. Even now I was still getting butterflies.

"Hey.." I smiled weakly, my voice feeling like a feeble thread of sting, preparing to snap. Cain returned my dazed look and smiled softly, accompanied by a gentle kiss to my hand. I could get used to this. Maybe without the hospital.

"Harriet" My name sounded unfamiliar in the warm texture of his voice, the syllables rolling like clay in his mouth. Almost new.

"What happened?" I spoke again, my voice returning in strength.

"Nothing serious, gladly. The Doc says you had a bad turn to your meds."

I sighed with relief, the air leaving my lungs in a deep wave. A weight off my shoulders, but something was still nudging Cain.

"I'm OK Cain..." I smile feebly

He nods, returning a smile, "It's not that."

A spike of concern plummets down my throats and into my stomach.

"Cain?"

"I thought I hurt you, I though that what I said..." He faltered.

I was shocked by how Cain became so sentimental. So caring. I have to say I liked it.

"No...no Cain, don't think that. It wasn't your fault." I traced my finger along his chin, weakly pulling up his head. "Because I love you too."


	7. Happiness

Im so sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday guys so I thought I'd make it up to you with an extra-long chapter tomorrow so look for that! I do find it quite difficult to write for Cain because of how he is in general, he comes across probably a lot nicer on my fanfiction, haha. I hope you enjoy it anwyays :)

Cains POV

Happy was an understatement, I felt invincible. New even. The woman I had learned to love had in turn declared her love for me. The realisation was more like a dream, I felt elated. With a smile on my lips, I drew closer to Harriet as she lay warm and cocooned in the hospital bed. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips lightly against hers, a small movement that erupted a wave of butterflies in my stomach, Butterflies? Me? I pull back and smirk slightly; gazing longingly at Harriet's now open eyes.

Harriets POV

I was so happy, right in that moment – there's nowhere on earth id rather be. My life had changed so much in such a short time and its all down to him. I was so thankful just to have him in my life. The only thing id change is the scenery, Hospitals aren't all that romantic. I couldn't wait to get home and spend the rest of my life with him. Id only ever admittingly loved two people, Ashley and Cain. Ashley belonged with Laurel and id be lying if a part of me didn't still miss him, he was one of my best friends but I was looking forwards to my future with Cain. That felt so strange to say, theres no way I would have thought id be saying that a few months ago when we first kissed in the church. I had feelings for him even then, there was something about him – probably his untamed nature that made him so irrisitable. His dark side that made him so attractive. All these things were true, I liked the fact that he was a bad boy but at the same time I couldn't risk him being in trouble and I knew he was trying to stay out of it which meant more than he will ever know.

Cains POV

We had been sat in silence for what felt like hours, just enjoying each others company, neither of us daring to break it. It was almost like waking up from a dream when the doctor came in with what looked like an announcement.

"Harriet, you can go home when youre ready" The doctors words like music to our ears.

She instantly brightened up, I could tell being in here was getting her down. I couldn't wait to get her home, just to look after her. Id not long declared my love for her but yet I feel like I cant live without her now. Shes so special to me.


	8. Desperate Desire

So here it is guys! It's not that much longer but im planning a huge chapter soon, with a big event so please wait for that :) I'd just like to say thank you for every single review I've received because they all mean the absolute world to me and to know somebody is enjoying reading just makes it worth writing and makes me happy :) so I hope you all enjoy xxx

Harriet's POV

I was so glad to be home, in fact glad was an understatement, I was overjoyed. Just to be at home, cuddled up with the man of my dreams. He'd been so lovely since my accident, so different. I never wanted him to change, that was the last thing I wanted. He was perfect just the way he was. Obviously he had to stay away from crime but if he didn't it could risk us not being together and I'd never want him getting hurt. He was so caring and I loved it. I felt like nobody got to see this side of him, which I supposed I liked really. I'd honestly never been this happy in my entire life, my life was pure bliss and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Cains POV

My life in this moment was something I'd always wished for but at the same time something I never knew I needed. If someone told me this time last year I'd be sat on a couch, watching Titanic, with the local vicar that I'd just declared my love for. My life was completely different now, not that I was complaining in the slightest. She was all I ever wanted, not that she knew it of course. I wonder if she knew I was thinking about her, she was probably to engrossed in the film to have noticed me gawping at her, not even remotely interested in the film. I was more interested in her. She was flawless, and she was mine.

Harriet's POV

He'd been staring at me for the last 20 minutes, thinking I'd not noticed. I wasn't all that interested in the film, I'd watched it hundreds of times, but it was so sweet that he'd sat and watched it with me. It made me love him even more, if that was even possible. He was perfect, well to me anyways. We'd been laying together for at least an hour when he shifted behind me.

"Should I go and make us another cuppa gorgeous?" He asks me, shifting me gently forwards to stand up.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I answer, knowing myself I don't have time for that.

Cains POV

She edges closer and turns around so that she's facing me. I have an urge in the back of my mind to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to her bedroom but I don't want to risk hurting her.

"I love you." She whispers as she draws closer to my lips.

"I love you too." I respond, returning the kiss back and forth, each time it lasting longer.

The room filled with what felt like a thin mist and it became suddenly hotter. I could feel like heat in Harriets gaze as she pushed me further back on to the sofa.

Harriet's POV

He edges closer to me, his cheeks now more flustered than before. I see him glance over to the stairs, passion evident in his eyes. He picks me up softly and carries me over to the stairs, not once breaking our kiss. My hunger for him was greater than ever as he hastily lead me eagerly up the stairs.


	9. What, No Breakfast?

Firstly I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response of this FanFiction! It makes me so happy getting reviews and tweets and messages about it, thank you so much guys! Also thank you to one of my best friends ethan for always helping me come up with storylines when I get stuck!

Harriet's POV

I awoke in bed the next morning for what was the second time with Cain. I could definitely get used to this. There was no cold, empty feeling. Just warmth and love. Although we were together he'd never really stayed over, not properly. I guess now that we are more serious he will probably be staying over a lot more. I lay in bed reminiscing of the night before when my mind flashes back to the last time he 'stayed over'.

"What, no breakfast?" I remember him teasing, he never did get that breakfast I thought. I decided to take the plunge, I had to get out of bed without waking him - which shouldn't be too hard, he'd sleep through the apocalypse. As I shift slight in bed to get up he moves and his arms effortlessly snake their way around my waist, pulling me back to him slowly. I decide to lay their until I know he's back asleep.

...

I wasn't quite sure where to start, obviously I'd made a breakfast before but it was different this time, special even. I start on the scrambled egg and everything in between, hoping he didn't smell the food and decide to get up and to my absolute dismay he never. I finally poured some orange juice and brought it in for him on a tray. This was so unlike me, this man did something to me unlike no other. I changed when I was around him, I was more relaxed, more myself. I guess that's how you should be around somebody you loved. I still couldn't believe it. I loved Cain Dingle.

As I opened the door I saw he was already sat up, wide awake.

"Oh." I spoke, half surprised, half disappointed.

"Is that for me?" He whispered, wide eyed.

"Can't have you complaining of the service her again can we?" I decided to play it flirty, something I'd never done before to anyone else really.

"Well, thank you gorgeous." He thanked me, whilst flashing me a wondrous hint of that golden smile.

Cains POV

She looked so cute. Stood there in her pyjamas and an apron, that clearly wasn't hers because it was 3 sizes too big for her.

"Nice apron by the way." I said nodding towards what looked like a curtain wrapped round her.

"It's Paddy's, he must have left it here" she muttered untying the strings.

"I don't know how I feel about you wearing another mans apron you know." I winked returning the flirty behaviour she had started before.

"It's paddy. Please." She laughed discarding the apron to one side.

"What should we do today then?" I asked as she sat on the bed and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Whatever you want." She replied, kissing my cheek and standing up. "I'm going for a shower" she added before getting up and heading for the door, but stopped in her tracks. "Are you coming then?" She asking a hint of desire in her eyes. Obviously I didn't need asking twice as I stood up and closely followed her into the bathroom.

Hope you enjoyed guys! I know these chapters aren't the longest but I'm working hard on the huge chapter coming up. I suppose these are kind of like filler chapters.


	10. Space and Privacy

So this chapter it a little longer than usual as I didn't get chance to upload last night which I apologise for, i really hope you enjoy this one :)

Harriet's POV

My life at this very moment is perfect, there's nothing I'd want to change. Apart from this living arrangement, having pearl here is aggravating. I can't complain, she did put me up and it is her house but I just want my own space, my own privacy. I'd thought about asking Cain to move in but there's no way with pearl here, she's always in the way - not that it's her fault. Cain hadn't been back since the shower incident. He'd walked out of the shower and into my room to find pearl collecting the pots to wash, I think it put him off coming here to be honest. My train of thought was interrupted by the knocking on my door, instinctively I assumed it was Cain as I pottered over to the door to see who it was. To my suppose though, it wasn't Cain. It was Laurel.

"Hey, just thought I'd pop round for a quick chat if you're not busy." Laurel said inviting herself in and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah why not, we need a catch up." I agreed reluctantly taking a seat next to her.

"Where's Cain?" She asked looking around, in search of him.

"I don't know, there was an incident where pearl... saw things. He's not been back since" I replied looking away from her at the floor

"He's probably embarrassed!" She laughed. "He's a closed book to anyone unless he cares about them. He's probably horrified" which made a lot of sense, he wasn't the type to be so open.

"I suppose, I just miss him. And I'm sick of not being with him as much as I can. I need my own place." I admit, sounding abit like a broken record in my own head.

"Get a place then. There's no point complaining and not doing anything to change it" she was right.

"I'd never be able to afford to on my own, why do you think I've stayed here for so long?" I clarify, assuring her it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"You could always..." I stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

"If your going to say get a place with Cain then don't. We've not even been together that long, I mean we love each other and don't get me wrong I'd love to live with him but he'd never go for it. He'd feel trapped." I explain, telling her the worries in my head.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Laurel reasoned, which wasn't completely a bad idea.

"I don't know." I reply, confused on what to do.

Cains POV

I walk out of the garage for some air. I can't believe what I've just been told, Harriet wants us to move in together - well according to Laurel. I want to make her happy, but what if it goes wrong, what if we argue? What if it ends up making us hate each other, I couldn't have that. I suppose i better speak to Harriet, before I start freaking out and make any decisions, I need to hear her side of the conversation.

I close up the garage and head for Pearls cottage, I'd not been there since the incident so I hoped for both of our sakes that Pearl wasn't in. I reached the door and knocked lightly, trying not to show any concern. It's not long before Harriet opens the door and invites me inside. She looks incredible, her hair at its natural, wavy, perfect state. She has minimal makeup on and is dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans and a black and white stripped top. I sit down on the sofa next to her and try to build up the courage to speak to her.

"Harriet. I need to talk to you." I finally manage to get out after a few more seconds.

"Ok, I need to talk to you too." She admits making me slightly more nervous than before.

"I spoke to Laurel before and she mentioned you wanting us to move in together, is that true?" I asked after battling with myself to find the right words.

"I told her not to say anything. I just said I wanted my own space but I couldn't afford to do it on my own. That's all." She corrects me.

"Well I mean, we've only been together for a few months and we don't know what would happen but I suppose we could look at few places if you'd like to?" I try to say the right things, I could move in with her but it's a big jump, what if it didn't work.

"What if it didn't work out? What if we argue or end up hating each other?" Her worries evidently the same as mine.

"I'm fed up with what ifs, what if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow? I don't know what's going to happen and neither do you. I just know that I love you and I want us to do what's best for us both." I confess, I what is probably the most heart felt thing I've ever said.

"Do you really mean that?" She asks me with a faint sparkle in her eye.

"Of course I do" I smile whilst moving a piece of hair from in front of her face.

"I can't believe we are going to do this" excitement evident on her face.

"We would have to find somewhere local, somewhere round here" I logically add.

"What about Emma's old house? I mean since she got arrested and put in prison and the boys moved out, it means it's empty." She also logically adds, making very valid points. She is right but I don't know how I'd feel about Lachlan as our landlord, especially since he was our Belles new boyfriend.

"I'll have a word with Lachlan first thing." I reassure her. I actually can't believe the words that have came out of my mouth. I'm voluntarily moving in with someone without really feeling pressured. I've changed and I think for the better, I honestly can see us lasting, I can see us being really good together - as a proper couple.

Let me know what you think guys! I love all of the people that read this xxx


	11. Surprises

Hope you like it guys!xx

Cains POV

She was going to love this, I could already see the look on her face. Cain, calm down. You haven't even spoken to Lachlan yet. The excitement jolted across my body as I knocked on Lachlan's door, and when it opened I practically jumped.

"Cain?" He said sleepily,clearly only being awake over 15 minutes.

"Lachlan, I need a word" I say, ambling into the hallway without asking. That was me. Cain the bad boy. I chuckled at the thought of how I'd change since meeting her. Harriet.

"What is it?"

"It's complicated...but I'd like to rent the cottage."

He smiled, a little confused. "Cain, which cottage, there could be 12 cottages you could be talking about."

I wanted to punch him. He knew which one.

"Emma's old one."

Harriet's POV

When Cain asked me to wear a blindfold, I laughed out loud. A throw back your head and scream kind of laugh. The first one in a long time. He just smiled, and his gaze lapped across my eyes as he asked again.

"Please"

It felt strange. To hear him ask me something so uncanny; but Cain was always the mystery I had always pondered about. A mystery I wanted to unravel. And I was getting there.

He was still staring, and with a replying grimace I took the blindfold as he tied it behind me. His touch like electric, tingling along my skin, my hair on ends with trembling excitement.

"Cain, what is this about!?" I laugh. Another chuckle from him. Mystery man over there. He lead me by my arm, gently squeezing every now and then to reassure me. To tell him I was okay. It was so sweet.

After a jangling of keys my heart leaped a beat, and the echo of a door being opened quickened my pace. I felt like a rabbit on steroids. We stepped onto a hard floor, and I began to hesitate, the mystery feeling too far from being solved. And then the blackness disappeared, and I was left gazing at the wonder before me. And all I could do was smile.

Cains POV

The look. The smile. Happiness was an understatement. She looked around at the cottage, her mouth agape as her fingers traced along the mantel piece, her eyes floating over the candle-lit table in the dining room. My heart swelled at the prospect of her next smile, and when she turned to me, I felt amazed by the women before me. It was a brilliant feeling, that coursed along my veins like adrenaline. But is not something I could describe, and it's nothing like I ever felt with Moira. It was nothing I ever felt before. And because it was new and untouched, I felt that I was the luckiest, most fortunate man on earth- to know that the gorgeous women in front of me loved me. And I loved her. And that's all I wanted to know.


	12. New Beginings?

Thank you so much to everyone who reads this! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a few girls that mean the absolute world to me and bring joy and laughter to my life everyday. This is dedicate to my charriet groupchat girls. Katy, Amelia, Ana and Natalie. Also to any other Charriet fans that read this FanFiction especially Gemma, Danimay, Summer & finchyfans who has the best twitter dedicated to Harriet/Katherine & Charriet.

Harriet's POV

"Cain..." I spoke softly, choking back what seemed to be tears of happiness.

"How did you do all this, it's perfect." I couldn't quite eve that he'd done this. Cain Dingle. Organising a surprise dinner just for me. It was insane. Insane how much he seemed to have changed over these past few months but he hasn't changed at all. Even from the start he showed me glimpses of this man. This lovely, caring, gentle man.

"I pulled a few strings." He said pursing his lips into a cheeky smile.

"But why? I don't understand." I say, clearly still not grasping his reason for bringing me here.

"You're worth it, you're worth it all. I want to do this, I want to do this with you. And I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because I know that's not true. I want this to happen, even more so because I thought this would never happen again. For months I never allowed myself to feel anything, but I couldn't help it. You turned my head and now I can't stop looking." His words felt like butterflies dancing on my heart.

"What's changed? You were never this keen." I question his sudden very drastic change of tune.

"You're right. You need your own space and so do I. I can't live with my dad for the rest of my life and lord knows they don't have the room to keep me there much longer. Plus I want to do this, I love you and i know that we can do this, together." My heart melts with each word he tells me. How could a man have this much of an effect on me. I'd never felt like this before, not even with Ashley and I proposed to him. My mind goes off track slightly as the idea of marriage enters my head. I don't think Cain will ever want that, not again. But stood here thinking about it, I don't think I need to marry him. I'm happy with us, right here, right now.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me. I'm so lucky to have you and I love you too by the way." I finally respond as my train of thought is interrupted by him removing my jacket.

Cains POV

"Should we take a seat then?" I ask ushering her over to the candle lit table that I'd spent most of the afternoon on. I pull out her chair and wait for her to sit down before pushing her chair back in.

"So then chef, what's for dinner?" She asked tilting her head to the side and smiling. I loved that smile more than anything. I could be having the worst day and that smile would make everything else seem trivial.

"Well, as you know I can't cook to save my own life. So I ordered us food, I didn't want it to get cold so I put it in the oven to keep warm. It's Chinese by the way, I know it's your favourite takeaway food." I still was in absolute shock of myself. I wasn't changed, she just brought out the side of me that I didn't know was there, not even with Moira. She brought it out, yes. but Harriet made me come alive.

Harriet's POV

I looked across the spread that had appeared in front of me. The food has now been taken out of the oven and had been placed on the table. My eyes light up with excitement as I spot the sweet and sour chicken and the egg fried rice. Simple but amazing. My favourite dish, just like he said. As I began to dig into my meal, Cain disappeared into the kitchen only to return moments later with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, I was being spoiled.

"I had to knick this from the pub when faith wasn't looking, I'll have to return it tomorrow" he told me laughing as he picked up my glass to fill it.

"You shouldn't steal you know, it's a sin." I say sarcastically, a waiting his answer.

"Say when." He said, flashing his eyes up to mine and back down to the drink again. I let him fill it right up to the top. I didn't usually drink champagne, I was more of a larger girl really so I decided to just go for it. After all we were celebrating.

"You. Are spoiling me mister." I tell him as I lean over to steal a chip from his plate.

"Now look who's stealing, you shouldn't do that you know." He said mocking the words id spoken just moments earlier.

"Shut up." I laugh, pinching another chip.

Cains POV

After we had both finished eating we just sat there, mostly in silence and it was bliss. Silences were never uncomfortable with her. It was so strange how we could both say so little but yet know exactly what the other was thinking. Harriet shifted in her seat slightly and turned her head to the side. My eyes followed her gaze over to sofa. There wasn't much furniture, only the necessities. A table, a few chairs, an oven, a fridge, a sofa and a bed. That was all we needed, for tonight anyways. Harriet stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. She bent down slowly and planted a soft kiss on my lips before pulling me up by my tie and forcing me to follow her over to the couch. As I lay down on the couch she did the same, resting her head on my chest. There was no TV, not that we needed it of course. We had plenty to keep us entertained. Everything in the moment was perfect. The shadows on the wall danced as the room was lit up only by the candles that still stood lit on the table. Her presence was all I needed as we lay in each others comfpany, I realise that nothing else matters but her.


	13. Drunk Thoughts

Ana was my inspiration for this one, and also an old favourite Harriet scene. I really wanted to write a chapter where she was drunk. So here it is :) I hope you guys enjoy.

Harriet's POV

Last night was heaven. One of the best nights of my entire life. It was so simple yet so amazing. My mind drifted back into reality, I was in the pub daydreaming about what had happened the night before, the magical fairytale. Cain was late, as always. I was sat at the bar, with a pint in my hand when charity approached me.

"Waiting for someone?" She smirked, obviously knowing I was waiting for Cain.

"Yes, cain. Not that it's any of your business." I snappily replied, why did everyone feel the need to stick their noses where they weren't wanted.

"That's not very nice. So I heard you've forced Cain into moving in with you." She knew just how to push my buttons but I tried to not let it bother me.

"Think what you like charity." I say, standing up to move onto a table and wait for Cain there.

"Oh I don't think, I know. He told me, confessed that he didn't want to move in with you. That you pressured him." She told me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah right." I scoffed before sitting down.

"Think what you like, we both know the truth." She replied before smiling and walking out the back. That woman knew just how to get to me, was she right? Did Cain feel pressured? I hope not.

...

It was now 7 and Cain still hadn't turned up , I was beginning to think he'd stood me up. Maybe charity was telling the truth, he'd got cold feet and this was his way of letting me know. I feel like such an idiot, like he'd ever want to move in with me. I stand up and head towards the bar where Nicola and Laurel are sat.

"Fancy a girls night?" I ask, praying that they'll agree.

"Always!" Replied Nicola which didn't surprise me at all. I still remember the last time with the vicar.

"Yeah sure, I'll get the drinks in" Laurel smiled before ordering what seemed like a big list of drinks. She brought the drinks over on a tray and there was quite the assortment. Wine, Vodka shots, Sourz, Gin and tonic. You name it and it was probably there. I picked up the bottle of wine and poured myself a rather large glass of it. I knew I shouldn't have really, wine made me crazy and it often made me cry. But nether the less I put the glass to my lips and took a large sip. I wasn't even sure why I drank wine, it wasn't very nice in all honesty.

...

An hour had eventually passed and with each drink we quickened the pace. Each glass off wine disappearing faster down my gullet. Before I knew it, I'd managed the whole bottle on my own and needless to say I was hammered.

"Cain was supposed to meet me here tonight but he didn't show. Not even a text." I said slurring each word I said.

"What a jerk!" Nicola shouted back to me.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend your talking about." I replied laughing, not even realising who was stood behind me.

Cains POV

"Harriet?" I questioned if the woman before me was in fact the same one as last night.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up! Delayed were we?" She spoke, slurring her words with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"What? We were meeting at 8?" I replied confused to why she was grilling me, I was only 3 minutes late.

"No! We agreed 6." She responded back, shouting slightly.

"Harriet, it was definitely 8 babe. I told you I finished work at 7.30" I reminded her, trying not to sound too patronising.

"Oh. Well I'm with the girls now sorry" she replied laughing along with Nicola.

"I'll just leave you too it then. You seem to be having a pretty good time without me." I said before storming off. It wasn't her fault, she was drunk. I knew she hadn't meant it the way she had said it but I was annoyed, frustrated. I'd been looking forward to tonight all day, pushing through the hours until I saw her.

Harriet's POV

"Cain" I call after him as he disappears out of sight. "Maybe I should go after him." I say standing up and grabbing my bag and coat from the back of my chair.

"No, just enjoy tonight! You can deal with him in the morning. He needs to cool off babe." Nicola said trying to convince me to sit back down. Without a second thought I ordered another bottle of wine and sat back down with it. Pretty soon minutes turned to hours and it was almost 11 o'clock. Part of me wondered if Cain had gone back to the house, part of me wondered if he even cared. All my thoughts were soon interrupted by my favourite song coming on the duke box.

"You make my dreams." It was such a good song to dance to. Before I knew it I was stood up moving my hips to the bop that was playing. Me and Cain both loved this song, I suppose it was kind of our song. He'd laugh if he could see me know, making a complete fool of myself. It was only a matter of time before I sat in the middle of the pub crying into my wine glass, this song made me think of Cain. I wanted him here.

"I want Cain." I tell charity as she kneels down to get me up.

"Right well I'll ring him then." She tells me, as I sit and wait for him to turn up. That's if he even turns up.

Cains POV

"Harriets what?" I ask as charity explains, asking me to come and get her from the pub. Without a doubt in my mind I got my coat and walked to the pub. As I walked through the doors I saw her on the floor, as charity said.

"Harriet?" I say softly as I lift her chin up with my finger.

"I'm surprised you came." She scoffed before looking away from me, she'd obviously been on the wine. Evident from the black mascara marks down her face.

"Of course I came, you idiot." I say attempting to help her stand, she pushes me away before turning to the side again.

Hurt and confused I sat down next to her, unaware of the whole pubs gaze behind me.

"What's wrong? I don't understand. Is this because I was late?" I ask unsure of why she was acting so different.

"No, it's because you don't really want to live with me." She replied bluntly, wiping another tear from her cheek.

"What? Where did you hear that? Of course I want to live with you. I love you." I question, now connecting the dots to her off behaviour before.

"Why don't you ask your best mate." She shouts before looking over to charity.

"What the hell? When have I said that to you?" I shouted, probably slightly too loud as I once again grabbed the attention of everyone in the pub.

"Oh it was just a bit of fun, I didn't actually think she'd listen or believe me." She said laughing, she annoyed me so much.

"Why are people's lives such a joke to you, just because you've made such a mess of your own." I snap, probably being a little too harsh, but I was angry.

"Come on you, let's get you home." I say as I put my arm around Harriet to help her up.

"Where's home?" She asked, looking up at me with damp eyes.

"Our home. Come on, before it gets any darker." I say ushering her out of the pub.

"WAIT!" She shouts before turning around toward the now closed doors of the pub.

"What now?" I ask, wondering what she could have possibly forgot. We had everything, her coat, her phone and her bag.

"Where's my sword? She says digging around in her bag.

"Your what?" I ask, laughing unsure of what she meant, wondering if it was some kind of code word for something.

"My sword! Don't laugh, I need it Cain." She says continuing to look through her bag.

"Harriet, you don't have a sword. Come on, you can have my sword" I say, trying my best not to laugh.

"Well there's an offer I can't refuse." She giggles before continuing to walk towards our house.

Harriet's POV

We soon reach the door of our new house. Our house together. I knew I shouldn't had believed charity but then when he didn't turn up it made me think the worse. He was such an amazing boyfriend. Looking after me, protecting me. He lets us both inside with his keys and I collapse myself onto the sofa.

"My feet are killing me." I say attempting to take my high heel boots off my feet. Cain runs to my rescue as he takes them off for me before taking my coat and sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I love you, you know." He tells me, making a rush of butterflies appear in my stomach. Every time he says it to me it's like the first time.

"I know. I love you too." I reply smiling fondly at him before us both leaning in for a kiss.

We kiss for a while on the sofa before I pull back. Confused Cain gives me a strange look before I manage to get out my words.

"I think ... I'm gonna ... be sick." I tell him as he runs to get the bin. This was going to be a long night.

Hopefully you loved it! And I'm sure it's longer than usual.


	14. Hungover, Shopping

I got such a lovely response from yesterday's update so thank you all very much! I love drunk Harriet and who knows, we might be seeing more of her. Thanks to Gemma for giving me inspiration for this one. Hope you all enjoy :) xxxxx

Cains POV

I lay awake next to the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She was perfect. We had agreed to go shopping last night for things for the house, I'm realising now, at 1pm that I don't think she'll be up for it. I feel her stir next to me as she groans at the sight of sunlight.

"I think I'm going to die." She croaks as she throws the blanket over her head to hide the suns rays peering through the crack in the curtain. I laugh as she quite evidently has a hangover.

"Hungover much?" I laugh as I slip my head so it's under the covers like hers.

"Don't. I think I have the worlds worst hangover. I bet I made a right prat of myself." She says hitting me playfully whilst holding her head with the other one.

"So I take it we're not going shopping today then?" I say, giving her a look.

"Oh crap, I forgot. No we can still go. Just give me like 6 hours to make myself look remotely human." She laughed, instantly regretting it, it clearly hurting her head even more.

"I'll go make us some coffee shall i?" I question, pulling myself out of our bed. Our bed. It felt so strange to say that. It was always mine or hers but now it was ours. I loved that.

"Make mine a strong one please." She tells me, throwing the cover back over her head. I can't help but laugh to myself, she was so funny when she wanted to be. Always got a sarcastic comment when she needed one.

Harriet's POV

My head felt like I'd been run over by a lorry. I'm never drinking again. I honestly can't remember much of last night but I'm sure Cain will remind me with no doubt. I vaguely remember us arguing, well me arguing. Most likely about charity. Cain had been amazing though, looking after me. Something told me he wasn't going to be as caring as he had been last night, it was going to be a funny day for him. I regret agreeing to go shopping today, I most definitely wasn't up to it. Nether the less, Cain appeared to be excited for it, for whatever reason. So I was going to have to get through it, for him. It's not long before Cain joins me back upstairs, along with a strong coffee and some aspirin.

"Thank you." I say before taking the aspirin and having a large sip of my coffee.

"That should help you keep awake." He says smiling at me, although it's not his usual smile. It's more of a smug one.

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You really can't handle your drink can you?" He says laughing, forcing me to give him a rather stern look.

"Excuse me, I had two bottles of wine. And I wasn't that bad." I say, not actually knowing myself how bad I was.

"You weren't?" He questions, getting up and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Have you found your sword yet?" He says laughing before leaving me to get ready. I put my head in my hand with embarrassment, why did I have a thing about swords when I'd had a drink? I decide to ignore him and start getting ready. I wasn't that bothered what I looked like in all honesty. I just wanted to get shopping out of the way and then to go back to bed. I opened my case, as we didn't have a wardrobe yet. That was one of the things we had ordered. I pulled on my blue skinny jeans and threw a green, ripped hoodie over my torso. I couldn't be bothered with a t-shirt underneath. I then put a pair of trainers on and ran a brush through my knotted hair. I couldn't really be bothered with makeup so just opted for some concealer to cover up the lack of sleep I'd had the night before. I finished my coffee and then made my way downstairs.

"You look nice." Cain said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I question walking past him to put my cup in the sink.

"No, you actually look really nice. And I love those jeans" he said walking behind me and smacking my behind.

"Get off" I laugh as I turn around from the skin. He moves forwards and places his lips onto mine. I could kiss him all day. As the kiss becomes more heated I push him away from me, reminding him of the time.

"Come on then, lets go shopping." He says putting his arm around my waist as we walk to his car.

Cains POV.

She was so cute. Adorable. She'd brightened up a little since we left the house and I couldn't help but smile as she picked up various items in order to gain my opinion on them.

"What about this colour?" She asks picking up another tin of paint. This tin was a burnt red colour and I actually rather liked it.

"That's perfect." I say grabbing the tin from her and placing it in the trolley.

"Right what else do we need?" She asks me as we walk further down the aisle.

"Everything." I laugh, whilst handing her the list. We'd only picked up tea towels and paint. Needless to say we needed a lot more. We'd already sorted the furniture, or was just the little bits we needed now. Little finishing touches to make it our own.

"How cute are these?" She says, grabbing my attention once more. She was holding up rabbit salt and pepper shakers.

"Don't you think they are a bit girly?" I say, discarding the trolley and moving so I was behind her.

"Please, I like them." She pleaded looking over her shoulder at me. I sigh in agreement, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her before taking the salt and pepper shakers out of her hand and putting them in the trolley with all the other bits.

"I think that's it." She said, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Yeah there's just one more thing." I say, before pulling her down the next aisle.

"Cain why have you brought me down the toy aisle?" She asks, clearly confused.

"I just wanted to have a look for something." I say, smirking at her before continuing down the aisle. Harriet seemed to be distracted by the teddy bears and I picked something up and held it behind my back.

"What have you got behind your back?" She laughs, trying to see behind me.

"Is this yours by any chance?" I ask, laughing probably way too much than I should have.

"Will you shut up about swords." She shouts, not being able to help her laughter either. This is exactly what I wanted. Laughter, Happiness. It's so strange but I felt like the luckiest and happiest man on earth just being here shopping with her. The woman I love.


	15. Painted Red

I hope this is okay guys! I didn't really know how to write it. Should be another update tomorrow so look for that! As always I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if I can. I've noticed a lot more people have started writing charriet FanFiction which makes me so happy because there really isn't enough of it

Harriet's POV

I had to say i loved shopping yesterday with Cain. It wasn't that we were shopping, I just enjoyed being alone with him. That sounds stupid because you aren't alone in a supermarket but it felt like we were. It was like that anytime we were together, like it was just us. Like we were the only two people in the world. Neither of us even noticed anyone else. I still can't quite believe the way my life is now. I've just moved in with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. Cain made me happy, happier than I ever thought In could be. People obviously still questioned us, not that it was any of their business and I suppose in a sense we are a rather odd pairing. "The local gangster and the vicar." Although Cain wasn't a gangster, he was sweet. We may not seem like a match made in heaven but it worked. It felt like we were made for each other, well to us anyway. My daydream was soon interrupted as Cain reached the bottom of the stairs. I turn to look at him, for what feels like the hundredth time today and I can't help but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" I question his odd fashion choice. He was wearing an old ripped shirt and a pair of really baggy tracksuit joggers. He was also bare foot and his hair hadn't been touched. Not that I was complaining about that part, I loved his hair like that. Messy and natural, it made him look so cute.

"My painting clothes? I hope you aren't painting in those." He replied, unsure of why I was laughing. I was wearing my signature blue skinny jeans and a black top. I kind of missed not wearing my vicar clothes. I'd been given 2 weeks off in order to sort my house which was extremely generous of them.

"I've just got back from the shop." His expression changed to a confused one as he hadn't heard me go out. "We were out of milk." I add, gesturing to the new bottle of milk still on the side.

"Oh right, well you best get changed if you want to start painting today." He told me. He was right. We'd had another late start again and it was already 2 o'clock. We had mostly just stayed in bed this morning, neither of us wanting to move.

"I know, I know. I'll go and get changed now. I'll be five minutes." I respond, putting the milk back into the fridge and heading upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He says as I disappear into our bedroom.

Cains POV

She came down stairs a few minutes later in a completely different attire. Much more relaxed and casual than before , well for her anyways. She was now wearing tight, black leggings that made her backside look much bigger and more prominent than it actually was - which obviously I loved. Her feet were now covered with old, white trainer socks and she had an old, baggy jumper on her torso. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with two pieces loose either side of her face, perfectly framing it. She looked adorable, almost vulnerable. If was like someone had took everything away. The nice clothes, the perfectly done hair, the makeup and she was just her. Just Harriet and I loved that so much. I loved her for who she was, deep down and on the surface. I loved how she was around me, how she let her guard down. It made me think she was as comfortable with me as I was with her.

"Right, I'm ready." She said smiling as she took the last step down the stairs. "What?" She added as she noticed I hadn't moved or spoke since she came down.

"You just look so cute" I told her, raising my eyebrows slightly, waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"You're not funny you know." She replied, walking past me to pick up the tins of paint we had bought the previous day.

"I wasn't trying to be." I smirked as I quickly grabbed the tins from her. It had been a while since the accident but I still didn't want her lifting heavy things or overdoing it. I poured the paint into two separate holders that had rollers with them. One for me and one for Harriet and we began painting, each starting with a different wall.

Harriet's POV

"You've missed a spot." I knew he was going to do that. He loved winding me up, any chance he got.

"So've you." I reply pointing to the lighter patch on his wall.

"Where?" He asked, looking his wall up and down in search of his error.

"Right there!" I said pointing at the wall, this time with the hand in which held the roller. Cain turned to try and see where I was pointing better but was met with a splat of paint on his forehead. I cover my open mouth with my hands as I laugh hysterically.

"I'm so sorry." I say, trying hard not to laugh even more.

"It's on." He said, picking up a nearby paintbrush and flicking the remainder of paint at me.

"Oy! What did you do that for?" I shout, feeling for the paint that had landed in my hair.

"You started it!" He laughed moving closer to my side of the room.

"Mine was by accident." I reply, ever so slightly moving closer to him.

"Sorry." He said as he stood before me, his hands on my waist.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I say as I slyly dip my hand in my paint tray. I reach up to hold his face as he leans in to kiss me.

"You never." He said standing back in disbelief in what I'd done. "That's it." He replies flicking even more paint at me which covers my face and my jumper.

"Cain!" I shout as he laughs at me, I flick paint back up at him which covers his t-shirt. He stands still for a moment before walking toward me, I scream as he chases my round the table with a paintbrush. This is what I could get used to. Just having fun, doing everyday activities with the man I love. He interrupts my distracted thoughts by grabbing my from behind and pinning me against the unpainted wall.

"I'm so sorry." I say, as I look him up and down, paint everywhere. He doesn't reply, he just stares. Before I know it his lips are crashing down onto mine, his hand roped in my hair. I return his kiss almost instantly, quickening our pace as my want for him becomes increasingly more difficult to resist. I can't help but moan as his tongue finds mine, this entices him further. He picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as he moves us over to the dining table. Things become increasingly hotter as more items of clothing are discarded. I wanted him right here, right now. I give him everything I have, and everything I am.

Please leave a review if you can :) xxxx


	16. Caught Red Handed

Harriet's POV

Who would have thought that I would be scrubbing my leggings before Cain had even drifted from sleep. Saying I was caught red handed last night would have been an understatement, but from the looks of the back of my leggings, the handprint said it all. For a moment I even thought about keeping them like that, a keepsake of some sort. But the idea of me walking around Emmerdale with Cain's hand on my backside. Actually...

Never mind.

The thoughts washed away unlike the paint from the leggings, with a smile the fantasy had disappeared. But the handprint still resigned on the black pants.

It was a shame they were my favourite pair.

I laugh it of silently and throw them into bin, a crumpled bundle of clothing but a memory that would stay with me forever.

Cains POV

To say I wasn't a morning person was most definitely an understatement. After a nights sleep I was comfortable, I never wanted to get up and move and neither did she, usually. I reached out my arm behind me to feel for her presence only to be met by empty sheets. I looked over to the alarm clock, it read 6.48am. It wasn't like her, to be up so early. Especially if she didn't have work. I ventured downstairs so I could investigate her whereabouts. As I reached the door I saw her smiling to herself. I loved it when I caught her in these little moments, when she thought nobody was watching. When she was completely herself. I decide to surprise her, I'd done a lot of that recently. I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey you." I say as she snuggles backwards into my arms, accepting my embrace.

"Hey." She replied smiling, I couldn't see her face but I could feel her beaming.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask, kissing her cheek as I move her hair over to behind her ear.

"I couldn't sleep." She told me, sighing as she relaxed even more into my arms.

"So what have you been doing, you know - to pass the time?" I asked whispering into her ear.

"Oh you know, just throwing out my clothes." She laughed, gesturing towards the bin.

"Whys that?" I asked, moving from behind her and taking the black leggings out of the bin.

"Have a look." She said, her arms folded.

I held her leggings up to investigate. It was then I remembered the rather heated events that had occurred the night before. The paint. The rush. Her. I couldn't help myself. Her backside was one of my favourite things about her, how could I resist marking my territory with a huge red hand print.

"That wasn't me." I lie, laughing at the sight I saw before me.

"Yeah, okay then." She says taking the leggings and putting them back into the bin.

"Don't throw them out." I say, picking them back up.

"You know I was going to keep them as a memento." She tells me, winking as she walks past me into the living room.

"Just wear them like normal." I tease, passing her on the sofa and standing up against the wall, throwing the leggings in her direction.

"Yeah right." She scoffs, hurling the leggings back at me.

"I dare you." I laugh, knowing she doesn't have the bottle for it.

"What's in it for me?" That question lit a fire inside me. She was a big secret that just kept unraveling.

"I'll do anything you want." I reply, wanting her to walk into the pub, my handprint on her backside.

"You're on." She sexily smirks, not knowing what she had just started.


	17. The Challenge

Harriets POV

I couldn't quite believe what id let myself in for. Me, Harriet Finch had agreed to walk into the pub, with Cain, with a giant red hand print on the back of my leggings. I don't quite know what had possessed me to actually say yes but there was something about me doing that, which re-lit that fire that was there the first time. Not that we lacked the fire but we both had to admit it was far more exciting, far more mischievous when nobody knew about us. It was that fact that we were doing something we shouldn't have been doing, that fear of getting caught that I knew we both missed. Me doing this was yet another one of these times. Doing something so out of character, so out of the ordinary which made our desire for each other even stronger. Its actually insane how much my life has changed and in such a short time. I knew some peoples opinions on us weren't great but that didn't really bother either of us. I knew what I was about to do would spark up some major gossip. People would be talking about it all week and I knew there were risks. It would most likely get round the church and to the Bishop but part of me didn't really care about the risks, the part in me in which Cain Dingle had brought out. I never in a million years thought that I would be stood in my bathroom, a red hand print on my bum and the idea of being embarrassed in front of the whole pub. I knew for a fact that Cain thought I would chicken out but I never went back on my word. I was rather excited, mainly just to see Cain's reaction when I actually went through with it. I looked in the mirror one more time before making my way downstairs to find Cain sat at the kitchen table, already wearing his coat.

"Eager to get to the pub are we?" I ask, flashing him a hint of a flirtatious smile.

"I actually can't believe you're going through with it. I thought you were just bluffing." He said, laughing. I'm sure he had half expected me to come down without the leggings on.

"You know me, I like a challenge." I say before picking up my handbag and heading towards the door.

"Aah so that explains why you're going out with me then." He replied walking behind me to set off to the pub.

"Must be, can't think of any other reason." I teased before opening the door.

Cains POV

Within no time at all we had reached the door of the pub. When i had dared her i didn't think there was any chance on earth she'd actually agree. I don't know what it is but i loved the idea of her walking around with my hand print on her backside. I'd joked about me 'marking my territory' but i think that does play a part in it. Sort of my way of letting everybody know that she was mine. That part i myself still couldn't quite believe. How was this attractive, sexy, kind hearted woman still single? She was a catch and a half, or at least i thought so. I woke up every morning thinking i was the luckiest guy on earth and this morning was no different. I loved her with a passion and when she did stuff like this it made me love her even more, if that was remotely possible. From the moment we got involved with each other we had chemistry unlike anything id ever felt or seen before. It was like we had met before, who knows maybe even in a past life and that we had now come together again. As we reach the door i felt a surge of excitement shoot through my body.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I say as her hand reaches for the door handle.

"What are you on about? You dared me to do it." she says, confused as to why i had changed my mind.

"I just wanted to see if you'd actually do that, i still cant believe you almost did." I reply, realising now i didn't want the whole village staring at Harriets Backside.

"Aah, So what do you suppose we do instead?" She asks, a glint of passion evident in her eyes.

"We could always go back in time a little?" I suggest, nodding in the direction of the church.

"You're not serious?" She replies, taken back a little by my suggestion.

"Oh come on, for old times sake?" I plead, looking at her with desperation, already undressing her with my eyes.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Her words spinning round my head, as she makes her way towards the church, hastily pulling me behind her.


	18. Blast From The Past

Sorry it's only a short one again guys! I've got a bug - same as Harriet this week in Emmerdale haha. But I've just not got the energy to write but I thought I'd do you guys a little chapter. I hope you like it :)

Harriets POV

The rush, the urgency, the fear of getting caught. It all came flooding back. All in that moment, everything that we had started all those months ago came rushing back, all those memories. In truth i think we had both forgotten what it was like, we hadn't been together in the vestry since well before my accident and i think its safe to say we had both missed it. I could tell by Cain's face that he'd missed it too, and it was indeed a blast from the past. It felt like years since we had been in there together and from the mischievous look in his eye, I could tell it wouldn't be the last. I looked up at him as he put back on the last of his clothes, his face pink, fresh from the copulation. He brought out the bad in me, which I suppose was really the good too. He made me do things I would never have done, never even imagined but yet here we are, In the House of God, re-dressing ourselves.

"Well that was..." i started to speak before Cain finished my sentence.

"What? Amazing? Impressive? Mind-blowing?" He smiled as he came closer to where i was stood.

"I was going to say exciting but yeah, those work too." I laugh as he wraps his arms around me, bringing me into a hug.

"I love you, you know that?" He asks before planting a soft kiss upon my forehead.

"Yeah. I love you too." I say, resting my head on his chest to make myself more comfortable. He lifted my head up and stared lovingly into my eyes. His gaze was intoxicating. Everyone thought of him as this Horrible, Callous, Insatiable Man but he really wasn't. He was a kind, amiable, caring man - well to me he was. He hated showing that side of him to anyone he didn't care about, he had to be the hard faced, bad boy to everyone else but he did have a kinder side and I imagine, deep down, everyone knew that.

Cains POV

She knew what she did to me. Those eyes looking into mine was everything i ever needed. On the outside she was this innocent, sweet, angelic woman but she was the complete oppostite. She was naughty and had this devilish streak to her. She's always saying how ive changed her but its always been in her, she just needed someone to help her get it out. Just the fact that she was willing to embarrass herself in front of the whole pub, just for me was enough for me to know how much I meant to her. She is my world, she sends my head spinning whenever she's around. I really do love her.

"We should go into town tonight. My treat obviously." I suggest, not wanting to have to share her with anyone else.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" She smiles, clearly impressed by my efforts.

"Anywhere you want. Maybe that posh one in Hotten?" I reply, wanting her to feel as loved as I did.

"You don't have to buy me Cain. I'm yours and nothing is going to change that. I don't need fancy restaurants . I just need me and you to be together." She says, picking up her leggings and putting them in her bag. She always kept a spare pair of jeans at the church just in case.

"I know that. I just want to spoil you." I reply, unsure what had caused her sudden change of mood. I'd only offered to take her out.

"Yeah I know, I'm just being moody. Ignore me." She tells me, I nod in agreement but something tells me there's more than what meets the eye.

"We don't have to go out if you don't feel up to it. We could stay in? Order a takeaway and see what's on the telly?" I offer, not wanting her to feel pressured into dinner.

"Only if you want to. I just don't feel like going out tonight." She replies, as I bring her closer to me and into my embrace.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care." I tell her as I stroke her hair. I know however there's something bothering her, something she's not telling me and I intend to find out...


	19. Hurdles

So this is a very different chapter. Its not the usually fluff that i write. I wanted to try some Drama and i drove straight in at the deep end! i don't want to give too much away but its gonna be a good one - i hope. I really hope you all enjoy :)

Harriets POV

I hate being off with him, he was being so lovely, so caring and i was just pushing him away. He was my rock and i couldn't stand not sharing my worries with him. I didn't see the point really, worrying and panicking him when there might not even be anything to worry about. I was glad i was seeing the doctor today, it put my mind at ease ever so slightly. I wish i had someone there with me, no, i wish i had Cain with me but i just couldn't face telling him, not yet. Not until i knew if there was something to be told.

I was sat in the waiting area of the doctors, nervously awaiting the doctor calling my name. I had booked an appointment in a doctors a few miles away from the village, i couldn't risk anybody seeing me here, especially not Cain.

"Harriet Finch?" The doctor calls out, just a few minutes later. I stand slowly before smiling as i walk over to the doctors office.

"Hi, I'm Doctor West . I will be looking after you today. Now tell me, what seems to be the problem." I was quite glad id been given a lady doctor. Not that there was anything wrong with Male doctors, but i felt more comfortable with a woman, for this subject matter anyway.

"Ive missed a period." i spoke with a quiet, gentle tone to my voice, almost a whisper.

"Right, I guess i don't need to ask if you're sexually active?" The doctor winked as she pulled her chair closer to mine, sensing that i was uncomfortable.

"Defiantly Active." i told her, looking down to the floor, seeming ashamed for some reason which i knew i shouldn't be.

"Slightly more than usual i suspect?" very much catching the drift that i had regular sex.

"Ive recently got with someone. Well, i say recently but we've been together more than a few months now. So yeah you could say that." The doctors laugh brings me back into reality.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. We are both Middle Aged women here. Its okay to have fun." She smiled, making me feel slightly more comfortable than before. "So how many times a week?" she added, shocking me.

"excuse me?" i asked, making sure i had heard her right.

"How many times a week would you say you had sex, on average?" She asked again, not even faltering in her words. i suppose it was her job to ask awkward questions.

"Erm 4, maybe 5." I say, almost certain my face now resembled a beetroot.

"Wow, Lets get you checked over then shall we?" She said, leading me over to what looked like the most uncomfortable bed ever.

"It says here on your notes you were stabbed, not that long ago actually." Her words sent shivers down my spine, it had been weeks since i had been stabbed but i still cant help but feel shook up anytime someone mentions it.

"Yeah, that's right. Some thugs in the middle of nowhere." i tell her, the words almost getting caught in my dry throat.

"Well you know, that could be the result of you missing a period you know. It could be alot of things, not just Pregnancy." Her words felt alien to me, i shuddered when she said the word 'Pregnancy', Being a mother had never been any part of my plan.

I felt the cold jelly on my stomach, almost as cold as the way i felt inside. I felt so bad not letting Cain in, i know if he finds out he isn't going to like it, not one bit.

"Harriet, Ill just be one moment." The look on the doctors face changes, and not to a pleasant one. I can feel that there is something wrong and the worst part is, i don't know what. Moments later she returns with another Doctor, this time one that had the same look plastered on his face but he looked as if he had news to spill.

"Harriet, you aren't pregnant, I'm afraid that your injury to your abdomen has damaged your Uterus. This means that for a Pregnancy to happen, you'd need a miracle. I'm sorry but this damage, combined with your age means that the chances of you ever getting pregnant are one in a million." His words hurt. I didn't even want kids, id never wanted them so why did his words cause me so much pain. Maybe its because now even if i wanted to, i couldn't.

"Most likely, your missed period will have been in result of your injury. I am however going to give you a leaflet that has all the information you need." i nodded in agreement. i hadn't said a word, mostly because i was shocked. Shocked and scared.

"I can get you a glass of water if you'd like." i shook my head before standing up and walking as fast as i could. I needed to get out of there. I felt like i had no air, no room to breathe. I open the door and step outside as tears start to force their way out of my eyes. I was so confused. I didn't understand why i was crying, kids aren't even my agenda, why did the fact i couldn't have them change that? How could i be upset over something that i never had.

I drive myself home, hoping that Cain might have been out. I couldn't face him, not now. I open the front door to our home, and sat down on the sofa. I felt emotionally drained. I throw the leaflet in the bin, not even bothering to read it. I had heard enough. It was then i found the note. A note that had been left from Cain.

' Harriet, Ive gone to the pub to meet Aaron and Ive left you some curry in the oven. Be home around 6,

Cain x'

How could i of lied to him, He'd never lie to me - not anymore at least. He would have wanted to be there, he would have wanted to support me. A wave of guilt flashes over me as i sit on the floor and cry. The front door slams behind me and i don't even look to see who it is, Seconds later i feel his arms around me, i feel him holding me close to his chest, rocking me gently to calm me down. I can't help but cry in his arms and they aren't even tears of sadness. They are tears of annoyance and guilt. annoyance that i was letting it effect me so much, i wasn't even sure why i did let it effect me. And guilt, the guilt that id kept such a big secret from the person that i loved the most.

Cains POV

I held her as close to me as i could. Not wanting to let her go. she was hurting, there was no doubt about that. I just wish i knew what about. I wish she'd open up, i wish she'd talk to me. I feel her calming down and i try to stand her up. I sit her on the couch and disappear into the kitchen.

"Ill warm this curry up for you if you like?" i ask but as i turn back into the living room she is flat out of the sofa. She looks tired, drained even. I decide to leave her, she probably needs the rest. I presumed the rest of the curry wouldn't get eaten so decided to throw the rest away. I open the bin to pour out the food when i catch a glimpse of a pink pamphlet. 'Pregnancy and your body' the leaflet said as more of it was revealed after taking it out of the bin. I look at the leaflet and then back at her. I was so angry, how could she lie to me about something so big. Why would she keep this from me. Unless she was scared of me, scared of what Cain dingle might do to someone that was carrying his child. She'd no doubt heard the stories about Amy and Kyle, they wouldn't exactly fill her with confidence. But i was still the dad and as she slept in the living room i was left betrayed and hurt that she felt she couldn't tell me and i snaps.

... bit of a cliffhanger there guys, I'm so sorry guys, ha ha. i needed a little bit of drama in this fan fiction. Not everything is happy in soap land. Nether the less i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there's plenty more to come. Don't worry Cain and Harriet aren't going to split up or anything - i wouldn't do that to you but there's going to be a few 'bumps' in the road. Please review if you have time, thank you as always :) xxx


	20. Nothing Really Matters

Hey guys! I didn't post yesterday as I was working whilst still getting over my bug. I feel tons better now so thankyou all for your support through it, aha. This is probably the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you have time xxxx

Cains POV

I snapped. I couldn't help but just snap. All the anger, all the betrayal built up inside just came flooding out. Not once did I think there could of been an explanation. All I could think about was that the woman I love had lied to me, about something so huge. I thought we trusted each other, with everything. I dropped the empty glass dish onto floor and it smashed into hundreds of pieces. It had clearly startled Harriet as she came running in to find me by the bin, my head in my hands and the floor where the leaflet was, now covered in curry and glass shards. She lifted her hands to her mouth as she realised what I had found.

"Cain.. I.." she began but I shook my head, telling her to stop. Whatever she had to say, at this moment I wasn't interested.

"So we're you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep on lying to me?" I shouted, scaring her a little as she stepped back. I looked away from her, tears attempting to fall from my eyes. She was scared of me. "Are... are you scared of me?" I ask, not really myself wanting to know the answer.

"No, of course not." She gulped, standing closer once again.

"You flinched just then, when I shouted." I hate the thought of her being scared of me.

"I just wasn't expecting it, I'm not scared of you Cain." She told me with what seemed like confidence but I wasn't convinced.

"So then, How far along are you?" I asked, changing the subject. She'd still avoided the matter all together.

"What?" She replied, confused to my question.

"How many weeks pregnant?" When I asked this time she looked away, almost to the ground. She seemed upset. "You've not lost it have you?" I questioned, it would have explained her mood.

"No, not exactly. I'm not pregnant." Her words now felt sadder than before, like each word she said was hurting her.

"So you've already got rid of it?" I looked her dead in the eye, trying to read her emotions.

"Get out." Her words were quiet, almost a whisper. I wondered if I'd imagined her saying it.

"Get. Out." She shouted this time, pushing me towards the back door.

"Harriet!" I tried to understand but none of it made any sense to me as she slammed the back door in my face. I could hear her crying on the other side of it. I felt awful. I was upset to, upset and confused. I had no idea what was going on but she seemed so effected by it.

Harriet's POV

My whole world had just came tumbling down. That was the last way I wanted him to find out. I should of hidden the leaflet, no, I should have just told him from the start and none of this would have happened. I needed a chance to explain to him but now I'd made him leave I couldn't even do that. I can't believe he would even think I'd do something like that behind his back. His words were just so hurtful. I knew he still cared though, when he thought I might have had a miscarriage he was full of concern. I need to find him and I need to tell him the truth. I was done keeping secrets. I opened the door, hoping to still find him sitting there but he was gone. My next thought was the pub, if I couldn't find him he'd most likely be in there. I walked in the pub and up to the bar. Chas was stood there serving a customer so I decided to wait.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Her concern was greatly received. I clearly looked like an emotional wreck and she cared enough to ask if I was okay. I just shook my head and tried my best to keep the tears at bay.

"Have you seen Cain?" I ask in hopes he might have been in the pub after I threw him out.

"No sorry, look do you need a shoulder to cry on? I don't mind listening" Chas was so welcoming to me, ever since she found out about me and Cain. I nodded, accepting her offer as she grabbed a bottle and brought me through to the back room.

"So what's Cain done now?" She asked whilst she poured us each a glass of wine.

"Nothing. It's me." I replied, taking a rather large gulp of wine.

"It can be that bad, come on. I'm a good listener." She rubbed my shoulder for support, I felt comfortable and like I needed to get the story off my chest. Like a test run before I told Cain.

"I thought I was pregnant." She shot me a shocked look as she put her wine back down. "I'm not though, the furthest thing from it in fact." I hung my head down, thinking again about the words the doctor had told me.

"You can't have kids?" Chas once again placed her hand on my shoulder, letting me know she was there.

"No. One in a million chance." I looked up at her again, taking another sip of wine.

"And you want one?" She asked, confused.

"No. I've never wanted kids. But now the options been taken away, I don't know. It's like a shock to the system." I wasn't really making much sense to myself, never mind Chas.

"And where does Cain come into this?" She asked, sensing he must fit into it some how.

"I didn't tell him. I lied about where I was going and then he found a leaflet about pregnancy in the bin. He flipped and accused me of having an abortion so I made him leave. I'm just scared I'm going to loose him Chas, I love him and I can't loose him." Chas sighed, as if all the pieces were now suddenly falling into place.

"If there's one thing Cain hates, it's lies. Especially when it's people he loves lying to him. You need to talk to him." With her words I finished off my wine and stood up. I needed to talk to him, now. Chas was right.

"Thank you for the chat. It means a lot." I say as I walk towards the back door of the pub.

"Don't mention it. I'm here anytime." She smiled before I disappeared out the door. I decided to try home first, he must have been there.

Cains POV

"Were you listening to any of that?" Chas asked me as she opened the door that lead to the stairs.

"Yeah. I feel like I've let her down Chas." I sighed as the words Harriet had just told her began to sink into my mind.

"You've both done things you regret. Look she's gone back to the house. You need to talk." Chas advised me, she was right. We did need to talk about it.

"Thanks for the advice sis." I said before heading come to find Harriet, but I needed to get something first.

I walked through the front door to find her sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. I lean over the back of the sofa and cuddle her from behind. Stroking her hair as she cried. I walk round to her other side of the sofa before sitting down and taking her hand into mine. She looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"Please don't cry." I told her, lifting my hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." She laughed, whilst still crying.

"I know about everything." I admitted as I moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"What? How? Did Chas tell you?" She asked, obviously confused to how I knew.

"I was in the stairway when you were talking to her. I heard everything and it's okay."

Harriet's POV

His words were like a comfort to me, making me relax that little bit more.

"So, you know?" I asked, not believing that the hard part had already been done.

"I'm so sorry for loosing it. I understand why you didn't trust me with it. And we don't need a baby to be happy." His words were a comfort but at the same time hurt. How could he still think I didn't trust him.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure but then at the same time I wanted you there." I tell him, reassuring him that I trusted him more than anyone.

 _"Nothing really matters._ You are enough for me Harriet, I just want you. And I would never leave you, ever. I love you." He tells me, prompting me to stop crying and smile.

"I was going to tell you when you got home but you beat me to it. And I love you too by the way." He smiled back at me, his eyes full of love.

"It's okay, it's forgotten now, we need to focus on the future. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I know you'd never do something like that." He was apologising again but he wasn't the one who needed to, not really.

"It's fine, you were angry and confused - rightly so may I add. Although we do need to get that kitchen cleaned up, there's glass everywhere." I smile, nodding towards the mess that is now our kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, reaching down behind the sofa to pull out a bunch of flowers. "I'll clean up the kitchen, it's my mess." I can't believe how lucky I am, even with the worst day possible he some how makes it better. I smile and take the flowers from him, putting them with the others in a vase on the dining room table.

"Thank you so much, they are gorgeous." I say, grateful for his efforts to make everything better.

"Just like you then" I cringed at the cheesy line that just came out of Cain Dingles mouth.

"Slightly cheesy." I say, walking back over to the sofa.

"Maybe, but it's true." He replied with a smile before heading off into the kitchen to clear up.

Cains POV

I knew we couldn't stay mad at each other for long. I do wish she'd told me from the offset but that doesn't matter anymore. We didn't need a baby anyways, we had each other and that was enough, more than enough even. I smiled to myself as a sweep up the broken glass as I thought of how happy she looked when I gave her the flowers. Moira was right, flowers always work.

Really hope you guys enjoyed the ending of this chapter, it's given me a great idea for a spin off FanFiction when I've finished this one but don't worry I think there's still a lot more to come for this one yet :) xxx


	21. The Best Day

So I was going to do something big in this chapter but after getting some other inspiration for a sort of, short filler chapter I think I'll wait a little bit longer before the big chapter. Thanks everyone for sticking by me - sorry I've not updated in a few days xxxxx

Harriet's POV

I couldn't believe how understanding Cain had been about the whole thing, I just wish I'd told him from the start. I don't even know why I didn't, I thought i was scared too, but I wasn't. I guess it just didn't want to face up to it. I was somewhat glad that he had been listening to my conversation with chas, it saved me from having the awkward, difficult conversation with him. Everyone thought that Cain wasn't a good listener, including me. But it turns out he is one of the best. I thank myself lucky everyday when I wake up next to him, next to the man who is probably the love of my life. Who I owe everything to. My recovery, my happiness, my life.

My morning daydream is interrupted as Cain starts to stir in his sleep. He lazily pulls me closer to him and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Morning." He smiles, running his finger down the stretch of my arm.

"You too." I reply, settling back comfortably into his embrace. These late mornings were becoming a bit of a habit, though I was due back at work any day now and Debbie was fed up with Cain not pulling his weight at the garage. I feel Cain edge even closer to me as he plants a soft, gentle kiss on my cheek. I smile appreciatively, as I contently sighed.

"What shall we do today then, it's my last day off." I ask, turning myself around in his arms so I was now facing him.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. Did I not mention yesterday, I've got a full day with Kyle today." I could tell he was cautious in the way he told me, which he shouldn't be. I sometimes forget Kyle is Cains son, Debbie was always around but I never really got to spend much time with Kyle - which was a shame really. I'd spent the odd hour or so with him when Kerry had him but that was about it. We'd never really had any time together. Just me, Kyle and Cain - as a family.

"Great, where are we going?" I ask, as confidently as I could.

"We?" He questions, obviously wondering why I'd volunteered myself into spending the day with him and his son.

"Yeah. Me, you and Kyle. We could have a proper little fun day out." I say as I feel his grasp move from around my waist to reach my face.

"You don't have to. I understand." He says, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I look up into his eyes, assuring him that I am fine.

"I want to do this. I need to spend some time with Kyle anyways" I smile as I play with the hair on his chest.

"If you're sure Harriet." He asks, obviously not wanting me to get upset.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I reply as I get up to shower before getting dressed.

Cains POV

I was reluctant to agree to Harriet tagging along with me and Kyle. I didn't want her getting upset, it was only yesterday she was told she could never have kids and now it was like I was rubbing her face in mine. I know she's never wanted them but still, it had to hurt - her having to see me with Kyle. But I could tell she wanted to do this, and not for me, or to spend time with Kyle. She wanted, needed to do this for herself. I get dressed in casual clothes as Harriet finished her makeup. She didn't need it of course, she was beautiful the way she was. She was wearing blue, ripped skinny jeans, a grey top and some red converse. She looked so relaxed and comfortable but yet so stylish and hot. She always did, whatever she wore. I was actually rather looking forward to today, just me, Harriet and Kyle - sort of like a proper family.

"You ready to go and pick up Kyle then?" She asks as she puts on her jacket and moves her hair from underneath it.

"Yeah, sure." I say, giving her a quick smile before we both head downstairs and out of the door. It feels strange, us walking in public together, hand in hand, not a care in the world. We've not really been out much in the public eye, but it feels nice - like it's meant to be. We get in my car to go and pick up Kyle. I can tell she's nervous, just by looking at her. I place one of my hands on her thigh, assuring her everything was fine and she smiles again. I can never get enough of that smile. We soon reach my dads and we both walk in to pick him up.

"Hi Dad." I say as I walk through the door.

"Oh hello son. And Harriet! It's great to see you love." He replies, hugging her. I loved that he was so accepting of her, I worried they wouldn't be - after Moira. But they all surprised me.

"You too Zak." She tells him before walking over to Kyle. "Hi Kyle." She says, bending down a little to be more his height.

"Hi." He replies shyly. He obviously knew who Harriet was but was probably really confused as to why she was there with me to pick him up.

"Kyle, Harriet is Daddy's girlfriend." Zak says, walking over. I laugh as Harriet's expression changes, somehow I don't think he was going to ask that. But I suppose he needed to know really.

Kyle just smiles cutely and stands up for us to go.

"Thanks dad, we will drop him off later on." I say as we walk out of the door, ready for our adventure.

Harriet's POV

I absolutely adored Kyle, but then again I always have. I can't help but see Cain when I look at him, he's an absolute spit of him.

"He looks just like you, you know." I say as we all get into the car.

"So I've been told." He replies as he starts to drive off. I still have no idea where he is taking us.

We are on the road for around 15 minutes when Cains car comes to a stop as he pulls into a parking space. As I looked around I realise he'd brought us to a little park, remote and quiet. There was only one or two kids there, so we basically had the park to ourselves. My heart melts as I see Kyle's little face, he looks so happy as he realises where he is. They must come here all the time together. I watch in awe as Cain gets Kyle out of his car seat and carries him over to where I'm stood.

"Come on then, let's go and have some fun." I say, as Kyle runs ahead to the slide.

Me and Cain just carry on walking, his hand in mine as we watch Kyle play. I loved this little moment, it was one of those that I wish you could capture and look at time and time again. It was like we were a little family and I loved it. And it was then I realised, it didn't matter that we couldn't have a baby, it didn't matter that Kyle wasn't mine. The only thing that matters is that he's Cains, and Cain is mine. Seeing him playing with Kyle is making me fall in love with him all over again. I loved that this side to him came out whenever we were together. Out of no where Kyle ran over to me, pulling me by my hand and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I follow him as he drags me over to the swings clearly wanting me to have a turn. I sit down as instructed as he tries to push me, I try pushing myself a little to give him some help as I feel a big push come from behind me. I turn a little as I see Kyle run past me as he sits on the swing next to me. I then turn the other way when I see who pushed me, Cain. I laugh uncontrollably as he continues to push both me and Cain. I couldn't be happier right in that moment. I smile as Kyle runs off to the slide, and Cain sits down on the swing next to me.

"You okay?" He asks, knocking his swing into mine lightly.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks." I smile, as I knock my swing back into his.

"You sure?" He asks again, lifting his eyebrow.

"Yes. I couldn't be happier." I reply as we both stand up to watch Kyle on the monkey bars. "He's so cute." I say resting my head on Cains shoulder.

"Wonder where he gets that from." Cain says laughing as I slap him playfully.

"Well you are very cute Cain Dingle." I tell him as I reach up to kiss him. Kyle laughs at us kissing as he runs over to us and hugs my legs. At that moment I'd never felt so much love before. I felt accepted, I felt like I belonged. I felt really happy.

...

We are sitting at home, a few hours after dropping Kyle off with Zak. Me and Cain were sat on the sofa together watching Tipping point, it was is guilty pleasure.

"I suppose we should make one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for Kyle, so he can stop over." I suggest, pulling my head up from Cains chest to look at him.

"Yeah. I suppose we could." He says kissing me before I lay my head back down. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asks for what feels like the 20th time today.

"I've told you I'm fine. I had such a great time today, just me, you and Kyle. I had so much fun cain, i forgot about the real world for an hour or two and just had fun." I tell him as he kisses me forehead and strokes my hair.

"I love you, you know?" He tells me as he kisses my forehead again.

"I love you too." I reply, stroking his chest where my hand had undone the top few buttons.

Happy was such an understatement, I was elated, ecstatic. Cain is the love of my life, and I'm the happiest woman alive, just laying here with him on the sofa.


	22. Late Night Thoughts

I'm sorry I've not updated for a few days, I've had a lot of things on. Here's a chapter for you guys, hopefully another one to follow very soon, maybe in an hour or so.

Cains POV

I law awake next to the most wonderful person I'd ever laid eyes on. To say that I loved her would be an understatement, even more so now after yesterday. She was amazing with Kyle, I couldn't have asked for more. I still don't know what it is about her that forces me to love her so much, I can't help it. I feel like a love struck teenager. My life was perfect. Apart from the fact I lay awake at 5am, not being able to sleep. It gave me chance to think though, think properly.

I decide to go downstairs and grab myself a bowl of cereal, I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. Harriet was back at work today but I wasn't due back for another day yet, not that there was any point. If I wasn't with her I may as well of been at work.

I sit down at the breakfast table and begin to eat my cereal when I feel the presence of someone behind me. Her hands fall on my shoulders as I turn to see who was behind me. She smiled at me before going to get her own cereal.

"What are you doing up?" I ask her, I knew she was due up soon but she didn't have to be in work until at least 9.

"Well, someone disturbed my sleep." She says, giving me a flash of that same smile before sitting down with her bowl.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." I say, before having another spoonful of cereal.

"I thought you were awake and don't apologise, I'm only kidding - I had to get up soon anyways." Her words, made me smile. Even in the morning, when I'd woken her up she was still the kindest person I'd ever met.

"What time will be home tonight?" I ask, not sure when she would be home from work.

"Around 7, half past maybe. Depends if I get everything done. I won't be too late." She tells me, once again smiling at me.

"Okay, should we order in tonight? Celebrate you going back to work?" I ask, laughing at the second part. I'd love to cook for her but I can't cook, I'd end up burning the house down.

"Yeah if you like, but I'm not sure it's something to celebrate more like commiserate." She laughs now, as she finishes her cereal and puts both mine and her bowls in the sink.

Harriet's POV

(few hours later.)

I was almost ready for my first day back at work, it was strange - going back. It felt like I'd been off for ages. Still I think i need to go back, I loved my job really. I just didn't want to leave Cain. I can't believe how clinging I've become, how clingy we've both become really. We couldn't go an hour without missing each other. I suppose we were only still really in the early stages of our relationship. Despite having moved in together, and already confessed our love for one another. I look at the clock and see it's almost 9 so I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Could you ask Laurel about Wednesday if you see her today?" I ask Cain as I get downstairs. We were going shopping, if I didn't see her I needed Cain to check that we were still on.

"Yeah sure. For shopping?" He asks, smiling as he finishes the washing up.

"Yeah, thanks sweetheart." I say as I walk over to give him a kiss goodbye. Our kiss turns heated quite fast, they always did. I push him away slightly.

"I don't have time for this right now, I've got to go to work" I tell him, as he looks at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm gonna miss you." He says, knowing he's killing me. I hate turning him down.

"Later. I promise." I tell him as I turn from his grasp before kissing him one last time and heading for the door.

"Bye" he says, waving at the door.

"See ya." I respond, feeling quite sad, having to leave him.

Cains POV

I missed her already. She'd only been gone a matter of minutes but it felt like forever. We had both become really clingy, like honeymooners. Every time we weren't together I just counted down the hours until we were again - I wonder if she does the same.

...

After sitting the house alone for what felt like days I decide to go and see Harriet. I used to visit her all the time at work. I decide to find Laurel first, and do what Harriet had told me.

...

After looking round the village for some time - Laurel is nowhere to be seen. I decide to head to her house and see if she is there. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Cain?" She says as she opens the door, sounding rather shocked to find me there.

"Laurel, can I come in a second?" I ask, not really waiting for an answer.

"Sure." She said sarcastically before shutting the door.

"Harriet wants to know if you are still going shopping on Wednesday?" I ask, standing uncomfortably by the door frame of the kitchen.

"I am yeah, is that everything?" She asks, sensing there was more that I wanted to say.

"Do you think she'd ever marry me? Harriet I mean." I ask, it took me few minutes to actually get the words out but I got there.

Laurel stood back, looking shocked at my question. I retreat back into my shell, retracting my earlier statement.

"Never mind. I wasn't serious." I say before heading for the door to leave.

"Cain wait. I think she'd love to marry you. I never knew you were this serious." She stops me in my tracks and I turn so I am facing her again.

"I love her. I love her so much. More than I've ever loved anyone." I couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. Me, Cain Dingle expressing my feelings.


	23. The Proposal Part One

I split the proposal chapter into 2. This is part one and the other part will be up tomorrow, sorry to keep you guys waiting, enjoy :) xx

"I think you should ask her." Laurel told me, making me laugh to myself.

"She's never going to actually marry me. She might like the idea of it but I don't think she'd go through with it." I admit, my head sinking down to look at the floor.

"Of course she would. She's fallen head over heels for you, she loves you." I look up at Laurel, I know what she's saying is true but I can't help feeling nervous.

"Ask her tonight. There's no point in waiting, you'll only talk yourself into not doing it." Her words made so much sense to me but I still had my doubts. What if she didn't want to marry me? What if Laurel was wrong. I soon realise that battling with the thoughts in my head wasn't going to give me any answers. There was only one way to find out.

I'd been sat in the pub for a few hours, drinking my pint in a daydream. My trail of thought soon came to a end when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chas asked me as she took a seat next to me.

"Oh, hey sis." I say as she gave me a concerned look.

"You okay?" She wondered, obviously sensing something was bothering me.

"It's Harriet." I say, looking up at her.

"Why what's happened now?" She questions, thinking something had gone wrong.

"No nothing. Not yet anyways." I tell her, looking down at my half empty pint.

"Well what's going to happen then?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I'm going to ask Harriet to marry me." I admit, looking at chas to see her reaction.

"Really? I never thought you'd ever get married again." She says, clearly taken a back from my revelation.

"Yeah me neither. I just have no idea how to ask her." I was nervous and had no idea how to begin to ask Harriet to marry me.

"How do you feel about her?" She asked me, prompting me to confess my feelings.

"I love her. She means everything to me and I want her to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I looked up at chas to see her smiling at me. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you happy, you need to just tell her how you feel." She tells me, as I smile at her, knowing she's right.

"I need your help first." I say, confusing her once again. "I need you to help me choose a ring" I tell her, moving closer to her for her to stand up.

"What right now?" She asks, grabbing her bag from behind the bar.

"There's no time like the present, I guess." I smile as we head out the door and get into my car.

We soon arrive at the ring shop just outside Hotten, I didn't want any chance of Harriet seeing us. I start to get nervous as we walk through the door, realising what I was about to do.

"You okay?" Chas asks me as she walks up to the engagement rings.

"Yeah, just nervous that's all." I say as I help chas to choose a ring.

"This was is perfect." She says picking up a cute little ring with a medium sized diamond on. It looked like it was made for Harriet.

"How much is that?" I ask her, not expecting it to be too much.

"£1200" she told me as I swallowed hard. That was expensive, but I knew she was worth it. I also knew what she might say if she found out how much it was so I would just have to make sure she never looked at the receipt.

"She's worth it" I tell her, fetching the ring to the counter.

"She's a lucky lady." She shop keeper told me as I smiled.

"I'm the lucky one." I replied, collecting the bag and heading for the exit.

"There's only one thing left to do now Cain." Chas told me as she smiled.

"Wish me luck." I say as we both get into the car as I prepare to ask this life changing question.


	24. The Proposal Part Two

Here it is, what you've all been waiting for. Don't worry that it's short, there's plenty more to come. I decided to split it up into a few chapters so I could give each one the attention it deserves rather than rushing and creating one big chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Cains POV

I pull up outside the house after dropping Chas off at the pub. I was nervous, undoubtedly. I was about to ask the woman I love to marry me. I open the door to find Harriet on the sofa, watching tv.

"Hey gorgeous." I say, taking off my coat and sitting down next to her.

"Hey you" she replies, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Where have you been? I went to the garage and Debbie said she'd not seen you." She asked, making me even more agitated.

"I just had to run a few errands with Chas, that's all." I tell her, trying to avert anymore questions over my whereabouts.

"Oh, I've put some casserole in the oven, I thought you might be hungry." She says smiling. She had the cutest smile, that still got me every time.

"thank you." I say giving her another kiss. I leaned back contemplating on how to ask her.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit agitated." She asked, rubbing my thigh.

"I need to ask you something, something important." I confess, obviously making her slightly nervous.

"Okay.. should I be worried?" She asked, not having a clue what I was about to do.

"Well that depends." I say reaching into my back pocket.

"On?" She questions again.

"Whether you fancy becoming Mrs Dingle or not." I say, holding out the box in which contained the ring. I'd never really proposed before, not properly anyways. But I tried for her, none the less. She stood up and placed her hand over her mouth, clearly shocked.

Harriet's POV

I stood up, not knowing how to react. Nobody had ever asked me to marry them before and I didn't think for one second Cain would be the one to do it. Of course there was Ashley but I asked him. And he only agreed because there were so many people there, this time it was real. There were no beady eyed villagers surrounding us. No pressure built up on either side. It was just me and Cain.

I walk past him and over to the back door to let some air in. He looked at me with those big, brown, dream boat eyes clearly hurt and confused by my reaction.

"Well?" He asked, gesturing to the ring that now sat on the table.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I say, trying to head out the door but he grabs hold of my arm.

"Don't go, please." He says, tearing now forming in both our eyes. "Why can't you marry me, don't you want to?" He questions as we sit back down.

"Ashley." I say. " I proposed to him, in the church - in front of half the village. He only said yes so he didn't embarrass me. He told me afterwards he didn't love me and then got back with Laurel. I pressured him and when we broke up, it broke me. I can't go through that again" I admit, looking at him.

"I'm not Ashley and I could never break your heart. I love you Harriet and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not pressuring you, if you don't want to - that's your call. But there's nothing I'd rather do than make you my wife." He tells me, forcing me to smile.

"Okay." I say, lifting his chin up with my finger. "I do fancy it." I added, smiling at him again.

"Fancy what?" He asks, evidently confused.

"Becoming Mrs Dingle."


	25. The Morning After The Night Before

Sorry I've not uploaded in a little bit, it's taken me quite a while to write this. I hope you really enjoy it and this is a slightly longer chapter so maybe get comfy? Just like to say thank you to all the reviews and people still reading this story, it means the world xxx

Harriet's POV

I awoke with Cains arms wrapped firmly around me. Everything felt like a big daydream. I kept glancing down to my hand just to make sure I'd not imagined it, that Cain Dingle really did propose to me last night. It was like all my wildest dreams were coming true, I was living with the man I loved more than anything in the world and now we were engaged. It was as if these past few months my life had just fallen into place and it was all because of Cain. I'd never been in love with anyone before, not like this anyways. Of course I loved Ashley but this was a different kind of love. Cain made me feel alive whenever I was with him and I loved the way my life was panning out. He was everything I'd ever wanted and more.

I hesitated in saying yes at first but it had nothing to do with Cain. I needed to make sure he was serious, that it wasn't something he'd regret saying.

As I lay in bed with him now, our bodies intertwined, I know for certain how he feels and that he meant every word.

I feel Cains body shift behind me as his arms draw me closer to him.

"Morning you." He says to me as he kisses my hair. I smile as I turn around to face him.

"Good morning." I reply, planting a soft, meaningful kiss on his lips.

"It is a good morning." He says, kissing me back. I cringe slightly, pulling a face.

"What?" He asks, laughing.

"That, was very, very cheesy." I laugh, slapping him gently on his chest.

"See, look what you've done to me." He says, poking me in my stomach.

"And you said you wouldn't change for me." I remind him as I wink.

"I'm just happy." Cain said as he smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"me too." I reply, releasing myself from his grasp and getting out of bed. I feel his arm reach out for me as I attempt to stand.

"Where are you going, come back." He says as he attempts to pull me back to him.

"I need to get up, it's almost 8 o'clock. I've got work remember?" I tell him as I escape from him arm and stand up.

"Can't you just get the day off? I've not nearly finished celebrating." He whined, he did have a point. I was in no mood to work, I was far too excited.

"Not really, I can try and finish early? We can go for a drink after work" I suggest as I pull on my black dress.

"You better finish early, I'm not going to get the image of you in that dress out of my head." He says standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"You, are such a charmer." I reply, my hands playing with his hair.

"I love you." He tells me, making me smile once again. It felt so good to smile.

"I love you too, but I've got to get to work." I say kissing him and heading for the bedroom door. He follows me down stairs and into the kitchen where I pick up my handbag.

"You've not even had any breakfast." He points out - which is true.

"I'll grab something from Bobs, see you later." I say before kissing him one last time before heading out the door.

Cains POV

When ever Harriet was at work I threw myself into my own job, hoping it would take my mind off missing her. It never worked though, work always lasted so long when I was waiting for her. I'd been working on a car for what felt like hours when I finally finished it.

"I'm gonna deliver this car back to its owner." I tell Debbie as I grab the keys from the office.

"What?" She asks, obviously thinking she'd miss heard. It wasn't like me to offer to do anything - apart from the washing up every now and then.

"I'm gonna go and drop it off, it's finished." I say again, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" She laughs, clearly confused by my mood.

"Well I'll just leave it then." I say, putting the keys back.

"No no, I just meant... what's gotten into you? You seem.. really happy." She asks, I know she right. I couldn't conceal my happiness, I was over the moon.

"Well yeah. I am happy." I reply, not wanting to let the cat out of the bag just yet.

"Something's going on, I know you, remember dad." She knew that what ever I was hiding I couldn't keep it from her for much longer.

"Harriet and I, we're engaged." I tell her, awaiting her response.

"You're kidding right?" She says, evidently surprised by my revelation.

"No." I answer, still not knowing if she was happy or upset.

"Since when?" She asked, still not letting on how she felt.

"Last night." I told her, trying to read her emotions.

"Well why are you here then! Why aren't you celebrating?" She said bringing me in for a hug.

"You approve then?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"I might not have been Harriet's biggest fan at first but I can see how you feel about her. I'm happy for you dad." She tells me which admittedly makes me smile. I'm so glad she accepts us.

"Fancy a drink later? I'll invite the rest of the family." I ask her, planning to tell everyone tonight.

"Yeah ok. Listen I'll take this car and invite the rest of them, you and Harriet go and get ready. I'll meet you at the pub in 40 minutes." She tells me, to which I accept.

"Thanks Debs." I say as I run to the church to collect Harriet.

I run inside to find her sat at her desk in the vestry, going through some paper work.

"You busy?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"Kinda, why?" She says, taking off her glasses and putting them to the side of her folder.

"We're all having a few drinks in the pub in about half an hour." I tell her, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"All?" She questions.

"Debbie dragged it out of me and she won't stay quiet for long. I think we should tell everyone tonight." I confess, placing my hand on top of hers. She looked down for a minute and then smiles at me.

"Okay." She says, standing up and getting her stuff together. "I need to get changed first though." she adds, holding my hand as we head to our house.

Harriet's POV

I head downstairs after changing into a different dress, this one much more of a party dress than the one I wore for work.

I see Cain stood wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt - just a little bit more dressier than his work overalls.

"Wow. You look amazing." He tells me as I get closer to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on then, lets go. Everyone's waiting for us." He said, dragging me out of the door.

...

As we arrive at the pub I feel nervous. I don't care about anyone finding out about the engagement or what anybody said but I was nervous. Cain opens the door and as we walk in everyone's begins cheering. At first I have no idea what's going on but as I look around and see the countless "congratulations" banners I soon realise I've arrived at my own engagement party.

Cain drags me over to where the Dingles are sat and I'm greeted by Zak.

"Welcome to the family once again love. I'm so happy for the both of you." He tells me after giving me a hug.

"I second that, you both deserve happiness." Lisa adds as she stands up and hugs both me and Cain.

As we make our way around the whole family I then sit down with Cain in one of the booths. At this moment in my life I don't think I've ever been so happy.

I finish my vodka and coke and head over to the bar to get another as I am greeted by charity.

"Locked him down then? How'd you get him to agree to that?" She says, smirking as she pours me my drink.

"I asked her actually." Cain says as he comes up behind me, his hands resting on my hips. I lean backwards to kiss him before taking my drink and sitting back down.

After a while of drinking with the Dingles I spot Moira over in the corner on her own. I decide to go over and see if she's okay.

As I approach her she smiles at me and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Congratulations." She says, looking down into her pint.

"Why don't you come and join us moira? There's nothing worse than drinking on your own on a Friday night." I offer, I didn't want her feeling left out or alone.

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" She scoffed, having another drink.

"Come on. Don't be a grump. Come and have a drink." I say, holding my hand out for her to stand up.

"We used to be friends me and you." She says, picking up her glass.

"There's no reason why we can't still be mates. Everything's in the past now." I say bringing her in for a hug. I look over her shoulder and see Cain smiling at me.

This was the perfect day, everything was amazing. My life had fallen into place.


	26. Hungry Eyes

Sorry I've not uploaded in a while guys, I've been super busy with starting college and I've had a horrible viral infection but I should be back now. Its not too long but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think xxxx

Harriet's POV

I walk over to where Cain is stood and he kisses me tenderly on the lips.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He says gesturing over towards Moira.

"I know, but I wanted to. If we're going to get married I think it's best we all get along, she is part of your family." I explain rubbing his shoulder.

"There's no if. We are getting married and she may be a part of the Dingle clan but so are you." He tells me as he smiles. I smile in return giving him a soft, small kiss.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Dingle, this is too much excitement for a girl" I laugh, pushing him lightly as I order another drink from the bar.

I order another vodka and coke before heading to sit back down with Cain and everyone else. Moira had since joined us so there was one less seat than before. Cain sits down on the last available chair leaving me without one. I question this slightly as he'd normally offer it to me.

I turn to grab another chair but I can't see any. I am took by surprise when Cain gestures to his knee, wanting me to sit down. I shake my head and laugh as he frowns.

"Come on, just sit down." Cain tells me, gesturing to his knee once again. Normally and in any other circumstance I would have refused but with a few drinks down me and no other seating option I obliged and took a seat on his knee.

Cains POV

I couldn't quite believe tonight. Harriet and Moira had made up, me and Harriet were engaged and I now had her sat on my knee. Harriet wasn't drinking her usual tipple and being on her 6th vodka of the night was taking its toll. She was a lot more confident when she'd had a drink and she could talk more with my family. Harriet was still sat on my knee and I had my arms wrapped around her. I was desperate to go to the toilet but there was no chance on me moving, not before she did anyways. This was a rare moment and I didn't intend on wasting it.

I see my dad pick up a glass most likely to make a speech. Ordinarily I would have stopped him but I'd had a fair few pints myself and was far too engrossed with my gorgeous fiancé upon my knee to even care what Zak had to say.

"I just wanted to make a toast to my boy. He hasn't always been the best behaved but he'd really turned a new leaf with you Harriet. I honestly thought you'd never marry anyone again but I was wrong. You and Harriet are good for each other and I'm so happy your part of this family. I really think this is it this time son and I wish you both the best of luck."

I was right, he was making a speech but it was sort of sweet. Everyone cheered and Harriet stood up to give Zak a hug which I must admit I was a little jealous of, she'd now got up from my knee.

Harriet's POV

It was quite a lot later now, around midnight and the only people left were me, Cain, Chas, Charity and Nicola. It was also a lot of vodkas and Jäger bombs later too, and I was unmistakably under the table: Cain was a little drunk too, but not as much as me. I feel his arms around me as he hands me my jacket.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He says, smiling as he grasps my hand to leave.

"Bye you two!" Chas calls from behind the bar. I wave from by the door before running to kiss her on the cheek. I then walk out the door with Cain, hand in hand. He feels me shiver beside him and takes his blazer off to put around my shoulders.

"Thank you sweetheart." I say as I reach up to give him a kiss.

We soon reach the front door and as we walk in I can hear music - if forgot to turn the radio off.

Cain takes both our jackets after closing the door.

I start swaying in the living room to the song playing softly in the background. It was hungry eyes by Eric Carmen. I feel his arms around me for what feels like the hundredth time that night - not that I was complaining of course. He spins me around so I am facing him as we sway together along to the beat. I feel his presence slip away from me and I frown. My frown soon changes as I realise what he is doing. He's moving the furniture around so we can dance. My heart melts at what I can see before me, and I don't think I've ever loved him more.

"There. We've got more space now." He says before taking my hand in his as we begin to dance. The same song is still playing in the background as he spins me around the living room. My head is in the crook of his neck and its intoxicating. The smell of his cologne and beer mixed together combined with his sweet smell made my head spin.

Cains POV

I can smell her sweet perfume combined with the smell of vodka and it's intoxicating. I can't quite believe I'm dancing in the front room with my future wife at gone midnight. Harriet lifts her head up and looks into my eyes. I am In a trance, I can't take my eyes off her.

"I love you." She tells me, before kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing her back more forcefully. My hand wonders up to her face and gets tangled in her hair. It was like a reflex every time we kissed. I feel her hands on my shoulders as she pulls me even closer to her. I smile into the kiss as she walks backwards towards the sofa. We both fall back onto the sofa and laugh. I wish I could capture this moment and play it back, I loved it when she laughed. Seeing her happy was what made me happy. I feel her presence on my lips once again as she climbs on top of me. I think this night has most definitely been my lucky night, and it's not over yet.


	27. Happy Endings

Guys I'm so sorry it's been so long, I keep catching bugs and stuff. I've not had that much motivation recently so I'm sorry if it's rubbish. I hope you can all enjoy it. It's a bit different.

Harriet's POV

I've never been one for "Happy Endings" , whenever anything had been going good in my life something always came along to mess it up. I never quite believed in "True Love" , not up till now that is. I really did love Cain , even more than I'd thought I'd ever be able to. Everyday I found myself falling deeper in love with him and now we were getting married I had to keep pinching myself to check it was real. Cain was just what I needed, a bad boy. But a bad boy that actually gave a damn about me. It felt nice for a change, just to be looked after. These past few months with Cain have been some of the best of my life. I found myself, once again in bed with the love of my life. I lifted my head up from his chest, peering around the room before looking at him. He was still fast asleep, snoring lightly into my hair. He was so cute. Cain Dingle and Cute, who'd of thought those two topics would've came out of my mouth, especially about him. I rested my head back down, getting myself comfortable once more before drifting off back to sleep.

It was around two hours later now and I felt Cain shift beside me. He turned to his side as I got out of bed. I didn't want to be late for work, not again. I quickly get myself changed and head downstairs for some breakfast. It's not long before I feel his presence behind me.

"Morning." He says, wrapping his arms round me and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning." I reply, smiling as I finish the last of my toast.

"Right, I'm sorry to rush off but I don't want to be late for work again." I say, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing my coat and bag.

"Your going already? I've barely seen you." He says, giving me another kiss.

"I'll meet you at the pub around 6. Don't be late." I tell him, shutting the door behind me.

Cains POV

I'd arranged to meet her in the pub that night and I was rather looking forwards to it, it was her that in fact this time that was late. Only by 5 minutes, I'm sure I can let it slide. Just to spend some time with her, I know that sounds stupid. I saw her all the time but I liked it whenever we did something together, even if it was just as simple as going out to the Woolpack. Plus it gave me chance to show her off to everyone, my fiancé. It still felt weird saying that, seen as though I never thought I'd ever get close to marrying someone again and here I am, engaged. It's was her, she did something to me. She made me forget everyone else, forget about the rest of the world. I loved how she could do that. I was stood at the door of the woolpack waiting for her, I was dressed in jeans and a shirt, with a tie. It wasn't my usual attire for the pub but I thought I'd made an effort. I saw Harriet appear at the end of the road, she was mesmerising. She was wearing a black dress with tights and black boots. It was just a normal outfit for her but she looked phenomenal.

"hey you." She called as she made her way over to me.

"Hey." I reply as she finally reaches me, I lean down to kiss her lightly before heading inside.

I take off my own coat and she does the same. It was then she spotted my tie, questioning it slightly she raised her eyebrow.

"Cain, I didn't know we were dressing up." She said, evidently feeling bad she didn't make more of an "effort" .

"We weren't. I just thought I'd make a special effort, you know, just for you." I say winking, before placing her coat over the back of her chair.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Cain Dingle?" She asks, giggling to herself. "Not that I'm complaining of course, you know I can't resist you when you wear a tie." She said smiling before picking up her menu.

"Shall we order?" I ask, laughing at her.

"Yeah sure, I'll have the curry." She says before handing me her menu.

"I think I'll have the same." I say before picking up both menus and heading for the bar.

"Two curry's and two pints please chas." I say, handing the money over.

"Date night?" She asks, gesturing over to Harriet whilst she poured our drinks.

"Just fancied going out for tea." I tell her, picking up our pints.

"Food won't be long bro." She tells me before I head over back to Harriet.

"Everything okay?" She asks me, smiling as I sit back down.

"Of course it is" I tell her, taking hold of her hand across the table. It wasn't the most romantic of places but we made it work - we always did.

It wasn't long before Marlon brought over our food and we began to eat.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, mirroring her earlier question, she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah it's just.." She began, looking down to her plate.

"What?" I asked, grabbing her attention once more.

"It's Emma, she keeps... staring" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"So? Let her stare. She's just jealous." I say giving her a quick peck across the table.

"Cain I'm being serious, it's really unsettling." She tells me, raising her eyebrow. I was sick of people interfering in our relationship. Everyone always having to have their say.

"Problem?" I ask turning around, giving her my death stare.

"Cain, leave it." Harriet says pulling me back round by my arm, giving me a stern look.

"Yeah there is actually." Emma says, standing up and walking over to us.

Harriet's POV

"Emma just leave it, Yeah?" I plead, I didn't want to argue, especially not in the local pub with everyone listening in.

"No I won't just leave it. Not when my friend is making the biggest mistake of her life." Emma says, looking at me and then back to Cain.

"I think Harriet's big enough to look after herself." Cain says before laughing slightly at her.

"Clearly not. Not when she's marrying you." She spits back, looking cain up and down.

"I'm sure I'm old enough to make my own decisions Emma, but thanks for your concern." I say, trying my best to end the argument and get rid of her. I wasn't in the mood.

"Maybe so, doesn't mean your making the right one though does it?" She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? No wonder James jumped off that bridge." Cain spat, which earned him a death stare of my own.

"Both of you. Just leave it." I shout a little. Cain can see it's getting me annoyed so decides to back off and not say anything else. Emma on the other hand, had other ideas.

"You're poison, do you know that? You poison everything you touch. I'd be surprised if you even had a heart. You don't know how to love someone. You destroyed Moira and you'll do the same to Harriet. You're a monster." Emma says, becoming a little hysterical.

"Emma that's enough." I shout, slamming my fork down on the table.

"Harriet I can't even believe you'd be so desperate as to even look at Cain. You're an embarrassment to Ashley." I'd clearly touched a nerve, taking Cains side. Why wouldn't I take his side? She's the one who started all of this. I can't believe she'd even have the nerve to mention Ashley and that's when I remember what Laurel told me about Emma and the Video tape. I stand up, not even thinking about my actions. Before I knew it my hand had firmly slapped her across the face. Leaving her stood there, her hands holding where I'd slapped her. She starts to speak but I stop her.

"Don't you dare mention his name! I've heard all about you bullying him into thinking you weren't on that bridge, so don't talk to me about desperate." I snap, I'd had enough. Not just of Emma but of everyone. It was nobody else's business what I did with my life.

"You know, I don't know who I pity the most." She says shifting her gaze from me and Cain. "You can lash out all you like, we both know your just a stand in. His replacement until Moira wants him back. You're pathetic Harriet." She says, pushing me back a little into the table.

"You bitch." I say, swinging for her once more. She grabs hold of me, pulling my hair. I feel cain pull me back. "Leave her, she's not worth it." Cain says, calming me down a little. "Come on let's go." He says, grabbing my coat, putting it over my shoulders.

"You're nothing but a baron old hag." She says, spitting before turning round.

I turn round, picking up a nearby pint before throwing it in her face.

"And your nothing but a murdering psychopath. Pretty soon everyone around here will know just who you really are." I say, before storming out.

Cains POV

"Are you okay?" I ask, rubbing her shoulder as we sat down on the sofa. She's not really spoken on the way home, she probably needed time to think in her own mind.

"Not really." She says, as she starts to cry. I pull her in for a hug, it looked like she definitely needed one. "Thanks." She tells me, smiling a little as I kiss her forehead.

"That's what I'm here for." I say, kissing her again, this time placing my kiss more in her hair.

"It's never going to end is it?" She asks, putting her head down, looking at her lap.

"What isn't?" I question, once again rubbing her back.

"People commenting on our relationship. Why should it be anybody's business but ours." She says, looking up at me.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I know it's easier said than done but you've just got to forget about everyone else. Just focus on us and think about the wedding day." I tell her, lifting her chin up with my finger. "Unless you're having second thoughts?" I ask, nervously awaiting her response.

"No, no. Of course I'm not. I can't wait. It's just what Emma said. Does everyone think that? Are they just not man enough to say it out loud?" She says, as a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Nobody thinks that. Emma is a stuck up cow. She never deserved your friendship. You need to forget about her." I tell her, stroking her hair.

"I can hardly forget her. I've just had a fight with her in front of the whole pub." She says, reminding me of the earlier events.

"Yeah about that. I was under the impression that you were against violence Miss Finch." I smile, trying to make light out of the situation.

"Great. Now I'm a hypocrite on top of everything else." She laughs, looking up at me once again.

"Everyone's going to know aren't they?" She asks, taking a deep breath in.

"What that you slapped Emma Barton? Hell yeah. I'll be surprised if you don't get handed flowers in the street." I tell her laughing, I hated seeing her upset.

"Flowers?" She questions, clearly not grasping my point.

"Well she's hardly got a fan club around here has she?" I say, elbowing her lightly.

"What And I have?" She smiles, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm the manager of it." I say, getting up to make us a cup of tea each.

"Of course you are." She says getting up and following me into the kitchen.

"I'm your biggest fan." I tell her smiling, handing her the kettle to fill up.

"And I yours." She replied winking, handing me the kettle back.

"Good." I say, putting the kettle on before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm so lucky I've got you." She says, giving me a hug.

"Vice-Versa" I reply, retuning the hug.

"I love you." She tells me, giving me a kiss in which I greatly return.

"I love you too." I say, giving her another kiss.


	28. Building Bridges

So I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written but since we've had such a lack of charriet these past weeks I thought I'd treat you all. I really hope you all enjoy, please leave a review, if you've got time xxxxx

Harriet's POV

I woke up in bed, alone. Cain was called into work early for some "special job", so i wasn't greated by his usual, morning presence. The bed felt alot colder without him there, i was so used to waking up with his arms around me. Him begging me not to get up. As i start to wake up a little more my mind wonders to the night before. I can't believe i slapped Emma and then poured a pint over her, that wasn't me at all. I was never a violent person but she really pushed my buttons that night. It wasn't just her, it was everybodys comments built up and hers just added fuel to the fire. I never expected anyone to be throwing confetti at us but now we were engaged i thought at least people would take us more seriously, that some of the comments and looks would stop but if anything they just got worse. It didn't usually bother me that much but Emma coming over like that, interupting our meal it really wound me up. I hated her bad mouthing Cain, it really annoyed me. He was a nice, loving person underneath that hard exterior. Yeah he had a dodgy past but who didn't around this place.

Having a day off was great, but spending it alone, not so great. With nothing to do I always found myself missing cain even more. He wasn't at work all day though, he was due home around lunchtime. At least that's what the letter said that he'd left on his pillow. Half an hour later I find myself still in bed, contemplating staying there until cain got home. With the time only being 9am, I thought I'd better get up and at least make myself some breakfast.

As I walk down stairs, I can hear the tv coming from the living room.

"Cain?" I call out, standing on the stairs, awaiting a response. I decide to brave it and slowly make my way into the living room. When I get there, I see something that melts my heart. There was Cain, fast asleep on the sofa. He'd been watching some old fashioned cowboy film from the 60's, and had obviously fallen asleep.

I think about waking him up for a second but then change my mind, he was obviously tired. Instead I decide on making myself a cup of tea and some breakfast. Eventually I find myself making some beans on toast, one of Cains favourites.

I made sure I made enough toast and beans for Cain just in case he woke up and wanted some, in instances like that, it was like we were already married.

...

As I finish plating up the beans on toast I see Cain wonder through the kitchen door out of the corner of my eye.

"Hungry?" I ask, putting the two plates down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I am as it goes." He replies, sitting down at the table.

"Good job I made you some then isn't it." I say smiling as I take my own seat.

"How's Mike Tyson this morning then?" He asks me, raising his eyebrow.

"Funny. And I'm fine." I reply, laughing at his attempt of a joke.

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm due back at work at 11, but don't worry I'll be home around 2." He tells me, rubbing my arm from across the table.

"Well I've been thinking about the wedding, Emma was going to be one of my bridesmaids..." I explain, there was no way I was going to ask her now.

"Right, have you already asked her?" He questions.

"No, I haven't asked anyone. Maybe I shouldn't have bridesmaids. I don't exactly have friends queueing up." I tell him, hanging my head down a little.

"Well you've got Laurel and Nicola?" He points out, putting his hand on mine from across the table.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe Kerry too." I suggest, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"So Kerry, Nicola and Laurel?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah.. unless you'd rather I had someone else or didn't have any at all." I offer, not wanting him to be uncomfortable on our big day.

"No no. You can have whoever you want." He says, smiling.

"You should probably think about your best man." I tell him, finishing the last of my beans on toast.

"I'm not having one." He reveals, also eating the last of his breakfast.

"What? Oh come on you've got to have one." I say, shocked at the fact he hadn't even considered a best man.

"And who the hell am I going to ask?" He questions, putting down his fork.

"Oh please, please ask your dad." I suggest, I knew how much it would mean to Zak and so did he.

"My dad? That's a bit sad don't you think?" He asks, making a face.

No, it's cute. And you know how happy it'll make him." I point out, smiling.

"Ok ok. I'll ask him." He replies, holding his hands up.

"Thank you, your dad will be chuffed to bits." I tell him before picking up both of our plates and putting them in the sink.

"What should we do now then, it's only 9 o'clock?" Cain asks me before pulling me down to sit on his knee.

"I don't mind." I say, kissing him lightly before cuddling up to him a bit more.

"Fancy going back to bed for an hour?" He asks, rubbing my arm.

"Cain.. I'm too tired." I tell him, standing up which earns me a disapproving look from Cain.

"I meant to sleep, you look like you need some extra kip." He explains also standing up.

"Oh thanks." I say, pretending to be offended.

"You know what I mean. It'll do you good." He tells me, before putting his arm around me a guiding my up the stairs.

Cains POV

I was far too awake to even attempt going back to sleep now. I knew she needed the rest though, she didn't sleep that well last night, most likely worrying about Emma. I think she upset herself more than anything, she felt guilty about being violent when she was dead set against it. I think part of her felt bad about me too. All that time telling me she didn't agree with violence but there she was doing the deed herself. I didn't think that at all, I knew the situation she was put in and I knew it was one of those "in the moment" things, but I knew she'd still be "beating" herself up over it.

I look over to the clock which reads 10.49, I really needed to be getting back to work but I didn't want to disturb her. I gently lift her head off my chest and place it on her pillow, she stirs a little but still remains asleep. I climb out of bed as quietly as I can and head for the door. I turn back before I open the door and catch a glimpse of her. She was sleeping but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. I can't help but smile as I admire her. I walk over to the bed a plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"See you later." I whisper as I once again head for the door.

"Cain?" I hear her murmur as her hand reaches out for mine.

"I've got to go back to work now, you go back to sleep." I tell her, giving her a smile.

"Oh, I'll see you later then." She says, getting out of bed herself.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused to why she'd got out of bed.

"I can't stay in bed all day." She says laughing, reaching for her clothes that she'd laid out for herself.

"We've done it before." I remind her, of the many times we'd stayed in bed all day.

"Well not today. I think I'm going to arrange to meet the girls. Maybe ask them if they'll do the deed." She replies, brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Okay, just don't be too late home." I tell her, smirking as she puts on her jacket:

"Why..?" She asks, clearly confused about my request.

"You'll see." I reply, before following her downstairs and out the door.

Harriet's POV

Cain insisted on waking me to the pub to meet Laurel, Kerry and Nicola. He'd been so protective since the "fight" - not that he normally wasn't protective, just even more so. He wasn't smothering me though, he knew the difference between being protective and over protective. As we walk inside the pub I spot the girls in the corner and I wave at them.

"Thanks for walking me Frank Farmer." I say, winking at him.

"You're welcome, Rachel Marron." He replies, I look up at him shocked, floored he even got my reference.

"You're full of surprises you, aren't you?" I say, nudging him.

"I think everyone on this planet has at one time in their life, watched the bodyguard." He tells me, nudging me back.

"It's a classic." I reply, smiling.

"My favourite in fact." He jokes, winking at me before nodding over to the girls. "Don't you think you better go and join them?" He asks me, laughing.

"Yeah, better had." I reply, kissing him before turning around.

"Love you." He calls, just loud enough for me to hear.

"You too." I mouth as he disappears out of the door. I then walk over to where the girls are sat.

"You took your time." Nicola says, laughing before moving over in the booth so I could sit down.

"Yeah, sorry." I reply, laughing.

"So then, hows everything going with the wedding? Made any plans yet?" Laurel asks me, smiling.

"Yeah, only a few." I tell her, smirking as I speak.

"What is it?" Kerry asks, noticing my weird mood.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. Would you like to be my bridesmaids?" I ask, nervously awaiting their response.

"Oh my god! Yes of course!" Kerry screams as she comes round the table to offer me a hug.

"I'd be honoured." Laurel replied which made me smile. I knew our friendship wasn't ideal but since everything with Ashley we'd became much, much closer.

"Count me in as well." Nicola responded, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm so glad you've all said yes!" I shout as I stand up.

"Of course we did." Kerry replies, giving me another hug. I could tell this meant a lot to her which is one of the reasons I asked her.

"Right, I'm going to get some drinks in." I announce before heading to the bar.

"Hiya love, what can I get you?" Chas asks me with a smile. I had thought about asking Chas but I didn't really know her that well, I thought it might of been awkward.

"2 bottles of champagne please Chas, oh and 1 bottle of your finest non-alcoholic champagne for Laurel." I did consider just getting non-alcoholic but I'm pretty sure Laurel doesn't mind.

"Coming right up." She says, fetching three ice buckets from out the back. "Celebrating?" She asks, handing me over two of the buckets with champagne in.

"Kind of, Ive just asked those three if they'd like to be my bridesmaids." I tell her, gesturing to where they were sat.

"Kerry? Really?" She jokes, handing over the last bucket of champagne.

"She's not that bad" I reply, laughing as I pick up two bottles of champagne in their buckets.

"Nah, she's alright really." She says, picking up the non-alcoholic champagne bucket. "I'll bring this one over." She says, gesturing towards the table.

"Oh, you sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah, go on." She replies, following me over to the table.

I place the two bottles of champagne down on the table and give everyone a glass.

"That one is yours Laurel." I tell her, handing her the non-alcoholic one.

"Aw thank you Harriet, you didn't have to." She replies, pouring herself a glass.

"I wanted to, now drink up, we've got celebrating to be doing." I tell them all, taking a large gulp from my champagne flute.

As the night went on, we had more and more glasses of champagne. I'd had a little more to drink than the rest of them but I was having a great time. My eyes shift focus onto the door and I see Emma walk through it.

"I want no trouble from you." Chas tells her, before looking at me.

"There won't be." She replies, sitting in the corner.

A few drinks later, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Harriet can I talk to you." Emma asks me, as I turn around.

"Depends what it's about." I reply, I probably sounded more cocky than I had intended but I had, had a few.

"I want to apologise, if you can spare the time." She asks, she actually seemed genuine and I did actually feel for her, anyone can see she's not herself.

"Yeah, ok." I agree, as we head outside to talk.

"Look Harriet, I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday. It was totally uncalled for and pathetic. I'd had a bad day - which I know is no excuse. I had no right saying what I did to you and I am truly sorry. All you've ever done is try to help me." Her apology actually seems heartfelt and as if she actually means it.

"Apology accepted, I shouldn't have said what I did either and it wasn't just you." I reply, kind of apologising myself.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me and that was how I chose to repay you." She says, looking like she was really upset.

"It's ok Emma. I forgive you, i would invite you to join us but I don't think it would be that wise with Laurel there." I tell her, smiling.

"I wouldn't expect you to, don't worry. Thank you again Harriet. You're a good friend to me." She says, pulling me in for a hug.

"Woah woah, what the hell is this?" A voice calls from behind me. "You two made up then?" Cain asks as he gets nearer.

"Yeah, I guess so." I reply, accepting his arm as he puts it around me.

"Good, wouldn't want you loosing friends because of me." He says, giving my side a squeeze. "You ready then, your surprise is at home" He tells me, ushering me down the steps.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to the girls first." I say before heading back inside.

Cains POV

I stood outside, awaiting Harriet's return. Emma was still stood with me, she kept giving me odd looks every few seconds.

"I do love her you know." I say, turning towards her.

"I can see that now." She replies, looking down at her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt her." I tell her, shifting my feet across the floor:

"I hope not, she's been hurt enough." She says, although I think it's a bit rich, coming from her. I let it slide though, because she is right.

"Bye!" I hear Harriet call from inside the pub as she appears at the door. "Come on then, let's go see my surprise." She says grabbing hold of my arm. "Bye Emma." She calls as she walks down the steps.

It was a fairly quiet walk home, we didn't really speak much. Although Harriet did fill me in on all the antics in the pub.

"Thanks for what you did back there by the way" she tells me, smiling.

"What?" I ask, unsure of what she was thanking me for.

"For being so civil with Emma, I never expected that at all." She admits, drawing me closer to her.

"Well it was obviously torture, but what can I say, you're worth it." I tell her, rubbing her arm as we walked.

We soon arrived at our house, and with a quick fumble with the keys we were inside.

"So then, where's my surprise." She asked, clearly getting rather impatient.

"I'll go get it now." I tell her as I disappear upstairs. "Close your eyes." I call from the top of the stairs, as I begin to walk down, her present in my hands.

"There closed." She shouts back, unaware that I am now in the room. And there she was, stood in the middle of the living room, her hands over her eyes.

"Hold out your hands." I tell her, placing the box in them as she does it. "Ok open." I say, standing back to await her response.

"It's a box." She says sarcastically.

"Well Yeah, open it then." I tell her gesturing towards the box.

"Ok, ok." She replies, taking the lid of the box. The look that came next on her face was priceless, I'd pay thousands just to see that look. I think I hear her gasp as she looks closer at her gift.

"It's Beautiful Cain." She says, placing her hand on her heart.

"You deserve it." I tell her, taking it out of the box in order to put it on her. "Here let me put it on." I say, taking hold of her arm and fastening the bracelet around it.

"It's perfect." She tells me, tears evident in her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you."

"You deserve everything you've ever wanted and more. You're so special to me Harriet, you've changed so much in my life and that's defiantly not a bad thing. You've not really changed me, you've just brought out the person inside. And I love you so much for that." I tell her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too, thank you for being the man of my dreams and so much more. I never thought I'd ever find an Us but I did and now I can't imagine my life without you." She says, stroking my face with her thumb.

"You're the best." I tell her before giving her a quick but meaningful, passionate kiss.

"So are you." She says, pulling my neck down so that my lips were level with hers.

"Take me to bed." She whispers, before pulling me by my shirt and up the stairs.


	29. Lighthouse

Sorry its been a while guys but I've been so busy with college essays I've barely had any time to write and I've also been ill. I know since my last update charriet have split up but we all know they will soon be back together and i will carry on my fanfiction anyways. I really hope you all like this chapter and have fun reading it. I love all of you who take the time to read this :) xxxxx

Cains POV

I was awoken by the quiet tweeting of the birds, like they do in the fairy tales. I suppose my life was like a fairy-tale at the moment, I had the woman of my dreams and everything was perfect or as close to it as I could get. I still can't really believe I'm getting married, not only because I thought I'd never do it again but also because I figured she wouldn't want to. I knew she'd been hurt in the past so I wouldn't have blamed her, I had too. I honestly still found it strange that we were even together, who'd of thought that clumsy kiss in the church all those months ago would have resulted in this. It wasn't just the best relationship I'd ever been in; it was also my most normal. Obviously we'd not had the easiest of roads but compared to every other relationship either of us had been in, it had been a breeze. Yeah we had our hiccup at the start but that was nothing, I just didn't want to risk hurting her but now I know I never could.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Harriet groan beside me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She asked, stretching and yawning at the same time.

"No idea, hang on." I say turning round to look at the alarm clock. "It's 8.00." I tell her, wrapping my arms around her again.

"I am so tired." She says, putting her head down on the pillow.

"That makes two of us." I reply, stroking her arm as I smile at her.

"Maybe staying up till 3 wasn't the best idea." She says as she makes herself more comfortable in my arms.

"Yeah, maybe not. Who's idea was that though?" I laugh, poking her lightly.

"Next time I have an idea like that, tell me I'll regret it in the morning." She tells me, also laughing herself.

"I love you." I tell her, I'd not replied to her earlier statement, just stared at her for a few minutes. She was mesmerising, I could look at her all day.

"I know you do, I love you too." She says, leaning up to capture my lips in a kiss. I reciprocate quickly, pulling her back closer as I continue to kiss her. Safe to say this wasn't our normal "good morning kiss" routine we'd become accustomed to. After a few minutes we each pull away from each other, slightly breathless.

"Harriet." I say, capturing her attention again.

"Yeah?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Can we talk?" I question putting my hand on her waist.

"Sure?" She says, the tone of her voice changing slightly, evidently more worried than before.

"It's about the wedding." I tell her most likely worrying her even more. "I want to set a date."

Harriet's POV

"A date?" I ask, subconsciously wondering why. I mean I knew he wanted to get married but I didn't think he was that keen.

"Yeah." He replied, gulping afterwards.

"Well sure, I mean we haven't picked a venue yet but I'm sure that won't take long" I tell him smiling, I was more than happy to move things along, the sooner we were married the better.

"I can't wait to marry you." He says, running his hands through my hair.

"Likewise." I reply, kissing his lips softly.

In the last few months we had grown even closer, he could be totally upfront with me as I could with him. It was like we trusted each other totally now. I'd not even thought about planning the wedding, I had no idea he wanted to do it this soon until now. I smile softly at him, tugging at the sheets to throw them over our heads as we continued to kiss.

...

Harriet's POV

It was a while later now, we'd both gotten up, got dressed and had breakfast.

After a jittery breakfast, with excitement shaking my hands , I stood up smiling at the man sat across from me. The man I would never have predicted to be stood across from me, staring at me with his mesmerising eyes, and that messy, jet-black hair; and those muscular shoulders...

I blink, holding back a blush that threatened to colour my cheeks. Without hesitation I fluttered a smile towards Cain as I pulled on my jacket.

We stepped out into the brisk morning, a bustle already thriving across the village; a hive of cheerful activity. It was nice to see such a bright change after the usual drama that coursed through Emmerdale's worn veins.

We decided to take a cab into town, in case we decided to stop off at the pub afterwards, tell everyone the good news.

Wow, I'm actually getting married! A smile started inside and wouldn't stop growing, and it was infectious, I looked at Cain and I could see it pluck up his lips, I loved it when he smiled.

It wasn't long before we pulled up, directly in front of a breath taking view. The building that stood before me was the perfect thing, a quaint square of a building that was covered in clinging ivy; threads of green that hugged the very structure itself. The door was by far grand, a gorgeous maroon that mimicked that chocolate you'd sneak at midnight.

"Cain..." I gasped, taken aback by the beauty of the place. He looked at me, staring into my eyes with a glitter that threw a handful of butterflies stuttering into my stomach. And the smile again!

"I knew you'd like it." He grinned even more, his teeth peeking through.

"It's amazing!" I say, but a cloud of doubt began to rain on this parade. And it grew even more when we stepped over the threshold.

Cain's POV

That smile! Where it all began.

The sparkle in her eyes fluttered deeply as we walked forward through into the "Home Suite".

I led her to the desk, speaking softly to the staff as I requested our room key.

It wasn't until we got into the elevator that I realised something was wrong. Harriet had left the building, her body a cold outer shell with me in the lift. There was something wrong.

I reached out to her, my arm squeezing gently around her waist; a relentless move to comfort my fiancé.

"Harriet?"

Harriet's POV

The cloud just grew and grew, and I knew that this didn't feel right; it felt too much, like we didn't need to try so hard...

"Harriet?"

His words were my lighthouse, pulling me ashore out of the deep waters of doubt.

I looked to him, and smiled feebly as the doors blinked open; releasing in a blast of cold, air conditioned air.

"Cain, I-"

He already knew, I could feel it in the way he held me, the way he smiled, the way I knew I was marrying the right man.

"I need to get some air." I sighed, clicking my tongue.

"Yeah, me too," he spoke.

As we left the hotel, I felt a weight shift away; not gone but still there.

"Cain, I feel like there's an elephant in the room."

He smiled reassuringly, a gesture for me to continue.

"Why do we need all this fuss?!," I throw my arms up, "I know you're only doing this to be kind, and I understand, but why do we need so much flavour, when we can settle for the more traditional approach? I don't know if you agree, but this feels too alien to me, I feel like I'm swimming in deep waters, and the only way I can breathe is if I hold onto you, Cain. But this, this is too much, and I'm drowning."

Silence filled the space between him and me, and I felt a wave of stupidity wash against me, eroding away my strength to cope.

But he agreed, with one quick movement he kissed me.

And the water was gone, I was stood ashore, a brilliant beach, in glorious sunshine.

Cain had saved me from my own doubts.

"I think the Church too." He smiled, his lips smoothing across my cheek, towards my mouth, which by now was a full grin.

"Really?" I ask, making sure this was something we both desired.

"Yes really, how does November catch you?" he questions, smiling, his gaze lost within my eyes.

"Novembers perfect." I reply, mimicking that same smile. "I love you Cain Dingle." I add, enveloping myself in his arms

"I love you too" He replies, kissing my forehead.


End file.
